


one day, a horn grew on my head

by dreamchapter



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Texting, it'll get dark, it's okay I guess, oh my god they were roommates, the boys are in this together, they're all babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchapter/pseuds/dreamchapter
Summary: yeonjunwhy did the scarecrow win the awardbeomggyunoNObinnie.i'm the only bad thing in this world, maybe i have turned into a monster





	1. gang gang

**Author's Note:**

> do read this on mobile bc i wrote this on mobile and it looks great but now that im uploading on a laptop it's hard to read OWO?  
> please note this is strictly fiction, my writing does not depict their actual lifestyle pls (if anything it's closer to mine bc im a broke student, whereas they are successful students)

**soobin and the four kids**

 

**yeonjun**

can yall SHUT

WHAT YOU SO LOUD FOR

 

**binnie**

beomgyu is running after kai again

 

**yeonjun**

binnie can you check on them

 

**binnie**

no

you're closer to the door

 

**yeonjun**

ya, and your point is?

 

**binnie**

.

the things i do.

no one appreciates me in this household.

 

**taehyun**

i appreciate you!

 

**beomggyu**

HYUNG

( TДT)

HE TOOK MY DOLHPIN

HE TOOK ANDY

 

**taehyun**

who is andy

 

**binnie**

the dolphin

why did i decide to rent an apartment with you guys

you guys aren't kids anymore do you really need a stuffed dolphin

 

**taehyun**

you were cuddling that stuffed rabbit yesterday

 

**binnie**

.

the betrayal.

i'm moving out.

 

**yeonjun**

oh no

that's so tragic

whatever shall we do

 

**binnie**

say that again when you're the one handling three kids yourself :)

 

**yeonjun**

WAIT NO

 

**hueningning**

BEOMGYU JUST

FLY KICKED ME

 

**taehyun**

should i go help?

 

**binnie**

leave them be

taehyun let's leave together

we're the only ones with braincells here

 

**yeonjun**

HE EXPOSED YOU

 

**taehyun**

but other apartments are way above our budget, hyung

 

**binnie**

you're not wrong

 

**beomggyu**

KAI COME OUT

(๑و•̀ω•́)و

 

**yeonjun**

oh that's a very innocent face

 

**binnie**

taehyun is the only one i can trust here

>:c

 

**yeonjun**

HE LITERALLY BETRAYED YOU

 

**taehyun**

omg hyung do you think that if we leave they'll just die on their own

 

**yeonjun**

HOI

IM OVER HERE YOU BASTARD

 

**binnie**

maybe if you stopped the two kids

 

**hueningning**

HYUNG SAVE ME

WHY CAN I HEAR THE DRILL

IS BEOMGYU UNSCREWING THE DOOR

HYUNG

 

**taehyun**

omg tea!

 

**hueningning**

HELP

 

**binnie**

hey look hyung got up

 

**hueningning**

omg the drilling stopped

hyung ily

WAIT NO

STOP KICKIGN THE DOOR

 

**yeonjun**

OPEN IT NUTHEAD

 

**hueningning**

BEOMGYU'S THE NUTHEAD HERE WTF

HE'S LITERALLY A CHESTNUT

WHYS THE KICKING LOUDER

 

**binnie**

oh this is interesting

 

**taehyun**

i just came back

whys beomgyu hyung and yeonjun hyung kicking the toilet door

 

**hueningning**

TAEHYUN SAVE ME

I'LL BUY YOU EVERYTHIGN

 

**taehyun**

sorry i cant do it

:/

 

**hueningning**

PLS

 

**taehyun**

i kinda need the toilet

 

**hueningning**

IF YOU CHASE THEM AWAY I'LL LET YOU IN THE TOILET

 

**taehyun**

i think we have a deal here

 

**hueningning**

MY LORD AND SAVIOR

KING TAEHYUN

urgh legend!

 

**taehyun**

uh huh

 

**binnie**

finally some peace

wait

why is it suddenly

very loud

 

**taehyun**

really? :o

 

**binnie**

taehyun.

 

**taehyun**

yes? owo

 

**binnie**

.

what did you do.

 

**taehyun**

i didnt do anything

c:

 

**binnie**

sure

 

**yeonjun**

in this household we love taehyun

 

 **beomggyu** changed the group name to **we love taehyun**

 

**beomggyu**

i only love one (1) man

his name is taehyun

uwu

 

**yeonjun**

loving taehyun hours: open

 

**taehyun**

hyung are we still moving out

  


**cute boys gang gang**

 

**yeonjuni**

soobin

are you really moving out?

 

**soobini**

what?

no, it was a joke

i will never move out because of you

you guys**

 

**yeonjuni**

oh

nice

 

**soobini**

but on a serious note,

i'm looking for places nearer to school

travelling 2 hours a day by train is taking a toll on my back

 

**yeonjuni**

oh yeah

you dont get to sleep much too

 

**soobini**

yeah, that's why i'm considering to move

but i'll feel bad

because the rent here is pretty high so that means you guys have to pay more

or find another roommate

 

**yeonjuni**

no its fine

hyung will support you!

big yeet

  
  


**best Bros**

 

**185**

[screenshot]

is he mad at me?

 

**181.5**

omg u rly want to move out?

 

**185**

kai i don't think that's the point here

is he mad at me?  :(

 

**181.5**

idts, never seen him mad at you

 

**185**

but his replies are short

doesn't he give the us cold shoulder when he's mad?

and he's never call me ‘soobin’

it's always some variation of my name

 

**181.5**

yeah, and some pet name

 

**185**

what

 

**181.5**

huh

 

**185**

what do you mean by pet name

 

**181.5**

oh

wrong chat! 1!

haha

  


**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

[screenshot]

I HATE THIS

 

**small scream**

oh the apartment smells fishy

 

**tall scream**

THATS NOT THE POINT

i hate this 143k slow burn au

 

**small scream**

is it REALLY slow burn tho?

we dont know if soobin likes him back

 

**tall scream**

hes ur hyung

IM REPORTING THIS IS SOOVIN

 

**small scream**

THATS NOT TEH POINT KSKDHF

WE DONT EVEN KNOW IF YEONJUN LIKE LIKES SOOBIN

 

**tall scream**

HE DOES

 

**small scream**

HOW WOULD OYU KNOW HUH

 

**tall scream**

uh.

about that

 

**small scream**

kai wtf

 

**tall scream**

I JUST KNOW OK HYUNG

TRUST ME

 

**small scream**

YOU SAID THAT WHEN YOU SAID YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ANDY

 

**tall scream**

THATS TWO DIFFERENT THINGS

 

**small scream**

AND YOUR POINT IS?

(ㄒoㄒ)

 

**tall scream**

TRUST ME

 

**small scream**

NO

NEVER

YOU BROUGHT ANDY INTI THE TOILET EITH YYOU

THATS UNHYGIENIC

 

**tall scream**

I MSORRY OKAY

 

**small scream**

BEGOEN THOT

 

**tall scream**

I SAID IM SORROY

  


**we love taehyun**

 

**yeonjun**

why can i hear screaming

again

 

**taehyun**

its beomgyu hyung and kai

again

btw hyung! soobin hyung and i are going out

grocery shopping

 

**yeonjun**

can i come OWO

 

**binnie**

no

 

**yeonjun**

aw

 

**binnie**

we might be staying out for dinner heh

there's some food in the fridge

so eat >:(

make sure the kids eat too

we're going out now, hyung

bye!

 

**yeonjun**

byebye

ah i'll have to handle the kids on my own

  


**big screm**

 

**small scream**

wa

his replies seem hella

passive aggressive

 

**tall scream**

I TOLD YOU TO TRUST ME

do u think he's jealous of tae hyung >.>

 

**small scream**

...today we shall not overthink

 

**tall scream**

thats not what u said when we told u taehyun fell down the stairs

 

**small scream**

what did i say

 

**tall scream**

“OH BOY HE DEAD”

u proceeded to cry

and googled the closest place of burial

then u prepared a script of stuff to say at his ‘funeral’

then when he came back from japan u screamed at the sight of him and claimed that there's a ghost

:/

 

**small scream**

i cant make out what ure saying.

 

**tall scream**

hyung this is a text message

 

**small scream**

sorry can you repeat that

 

**tall scream**

OH I SEE

let me just speak louder

ahem

KANG TAEHYUN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO I REGRET NOT GIVING YOU ALL THE KISSES YOU DESERVE

 

**small scream**

I DO NOT RECALL.

IM ENDING THE CALL

 

**tall scream**

I WILL GIVE YOU THE ALL THE KISSES YOU WILL EVER NEED WHEN WE MEET AGAIN

 

**small scream**

NO SHUT UP

IM CALLING THE POLICE

BEE BOO BEE BOO

KAI YOU ARE UNDER ARREST

 

**tall scream**

YOU MAY BE GONE PHYSICALLY BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS RESIDE IN MY HEART

 

**small scream**

N O HSUT

NO WHY ARE YOU RECITING IT OUT LODU

  


**we love taehyun**

 

**yeonjun**

dear soobin and taehyun,

i hope you come home soon

the kids are too loud

no one is giving my ears a rest

kai is once again being chased

love,

yeonjun

 

**taehyun**

wat

 

**soobin**

what's happening

hyung?

 

**yeonjun**

READ

im too old for this shit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **beomggyu**
> 
> hey i think i just broke a spoon
> 
>  
> 
> **yeonjun**
> 
> you WHAT

**we love taehyun**

 

**hueningning** changed the group name to  **ITS THE POLICE**

 

**hueningning**

BEE BOO BEE BOO

ITS THE POLICE

I AM ANNOUNCING: INTERVENTION TIME

 

**beomggyu**

dude whats this

its 2am

 

**hueningning**

and yet ur still awake! 

 

**beomggyu**

can we have this intervention tomorrow

 

**hueningning**

NO

INETERVENTION! TIME! 

 

**yeonjun**

can you just shut

 

**hueningning**

its important ok

 

**binnie**

shh taehyun's asleep

 

**hueningning**

well wake him up

 

**binnie**

he's been awake for the past

30 hours

please let him sleep

thanks

 

**hueningning**

OH HE'S WHAT

i was pulling tjis intervention for soobin hyungs sleeping schedule

but now i gotta pull one for taehyun TOO?? 

 

**binnie**

my what

 

**beomggyu**

oh yeah your sleeping schedule

its shit hyung

just so you know

 

**yeonjun**

yeah i dont think ive ever seen you sleep when the sun isnt out

 

**binnie**

i don't think there's anything wrong with my sleep schedule

 

**hueningning**

sure hyung

i'll just ignore the light coming out from under your door

SJSJSJSJ HE TURNED THE LIGHT OFF

 

**yeonjun**

binnie i really think your sleep is fucked up

 

**beomggyu**

omg he used a bad word

 

**yeonjun**

...thats not the point

soobin you're still awake and that says something

 

**beomggyu**

omg tea

 

**yeonjun**

beomgyu im being serious here

 

**beomggyu**

ok sorry hyung

soobin hyung dont you wake up at 6 to prepare for uni

 

**hueningning**

he.. wakes up earlier than me??? 

WHAT

I THOUGHT WAKING EARLY FOR CLASSES STOPPED AT HIGH SCHOOL

 

**yeonjun**

his classes are from 9 to 5, ning

 

**binnie**

aw hyung you remembered

that, and i have extracurriculars

 

**yeonjun**

how can i not

 

**beomggyu**

dont you volunteer and work too… 

hyung this is a serious issue

how do you do your tutorials? 

 

**binnie**

i work night shift at the laundry place down the street

usually theres no one

so i do some of my work there

 

**hueningning**

oh this is more serious than i thought

you travel 3 hours a day am i right

 

**beomggyu**

well thats a lot

hyung the only time we see you is like

during the weekends

even then you still go out to volunteer and work

more than half the time you're home you're doing your school work

:(

 

**yeonjun**

what he said^

binnie, you know you can ask me for a lift to uni, right? our unis are close

 

**binnie**

you have your own classes too hyung

but they start after 10

and end before 4

dont want you to wake up early or stay late to fetch me to and fro

 

**hueningning**

you think it'll be hassle for him? 

he literally just. offered you. 

 

**beomggyu**

omg hyung can u take me to school too

 

**yeonjun**

no

 

**hueningning**

SEE.

 

**binnie**

still.

it's my decision to take this course

as well as all my other dedications

i'll just endure it

besides, it's the holidays soon

 

**yeonjun**

binnie.. 

 

**binnie**

please respect my decisions, hyung

:)

 

**beomggyu**

:(

 

**hueningning**

im not going to let this go, hyung.

>: (

 

**binnie**

please, drop it

  
  
  


**soobin should sleep**

 

**kai** added  **yeonjun** ,  **beomgyu** , and  **taehyun**

 

**kai**

i cant be the only one worried right

like

he wakes up at 6

reaches home at 10

im always asleep before he sleeps

 

**beomgyu**

right?? 

once i woke up to grab a snack at 3am and he was in the living room doing taxes

TAXES

i took finance classes in school so i could do taxes for us he doesnt have to do it

 

**yeonjun**

i can always spend the extra time studying too

or join some clubs in uni

 

**kai**

i just want him to sleep?? 

what if he falls sick

 

**beomgyu**

i remember once he fell asleep on the cable car in the amusement park

he fell asleep at the amusement park

wtf

 

**yeonjun**

oh i remember that too

and he kept apologizing afterwards

i felt very… upset over that

why did he apologize?

he's literally living off 3 hours of sleep each day

 

**kai**

tbh im surprised how he hasnt dropped and fell asleep at the doorstep yet

yet.

this saturday

can we all stay home

watch movies and sleep

for hyung

 

**beomgyu**

can we build a fort too

close the windows so the light wont get in

 

**yeonjun**

yeah we'll do that

i'll make sure he stays home okay

i'll call up his boss and tell her that he's having a day off

 

**kai**

yeah we'll do that

lets sleep for now ig

goodnight

think beomgyu just fell asleep

 

**yeonjun**

mm goodnight

  
  


**ITS THE POLICE**

 

**taehyun**

hey guys im leaving early today

kai pls. make it to school on time okay

 

**yeonjun**

o wat

whyd you leave at 6??

your school doesnt start until 8

how long have you been up sir

SIR REPLY

 

**hueningning**

he left me.. 

alone.. 

to fend for myself?? 

the trust he has in me is overwhelming

 

**beomggyu**

does yeonjun hyung have a sir kink

 

**yeonjun**

gyu what the fuck

taehyun if you see this pls reply

 

**hueningning**

ye read the chats pls

 

**beomggyu**

hey i think i just broke a spoon

 

**yeonjun**

you WHAT

  
  
  


**two kids**

 

**old kid**

tae? whrd you gone

soobin said you slept at around 2

and youre out by six

whats with the 30 hours of not sleeping

also read the chats and reply in the other group okay

 

**young kid**

hi hyung

just wanted some fresh air

finals are coming so im studying extra hard

to get that bread

will do sir!

 

**old kid**

mhhm whatever you say

you just dont seen like the type to go out for just fresh air

dont worry us too much okay

please sleep properly

dont stress out too much okay? 

 

**young kid**

dont worry about me hyung

take care of yourself too alright

i also see you stress over your uni work

then eating ramen to ease off the stress

its unhealthy

 

**old kid**

mm i will

our little taehyunie always worried about his hyungs eh?

 

**young kid**

of course hyung

dont want to lose you over excess consumption of ramen

who will buy me my clothes then hehe

 

**old kid**

OH SO THATS ALL I AM TO YOU

a clothes provider

(╯︵╰,)

 

**young kid**

well,,

i have no words

 

**old man**

HOI

  
  
  


**soobin should sleep**

 

**taehyun**

oh nice a fort

and movies!

can we watch horror movies

 

**yeonjun**

yes

WAIT NO

 

**kai**

i thought we're supposed to sleep

not. scream and get terrors.

 

**taehyun**

yeah but soobin hyung tends to cuddle up when hes scared

cuddling = sleeping

 

**beomgyu**

omg his mind

im blown away at how ur mind works

 

**kai**

now how would you know that

 

**taehyun**

know what

 

**kai**

that soobin cuddles when hes scared

>.>

 

**taehyun**

i walked in on yeonjun hyung and him cuddling while watching saw

  
  
  


 

**big screm**

 

**big scream**

now

WHY DOES TAEHYUN GET THE YEONBIN CONTENT

>: ((

 

**small scream**

whats a yeonbin

 

**big scream**

yeonjun and soobin

you uncultured swine how can you not know

 

**small scream**

..what

 

**big scream**

fool

 

**small scream**

EXCUSE ME

  
  
  


**soobin should sleep**

 

**taehyun**

anyways i'll talk to soobin later when he gets back

and try to force him in bed

hopefully he'll be back early

 

**yeonjun**

yeah you do that

youre his roommate you know him better than us

do you guys want anything for dinner

im gonna order food

 

**beomgyu**

SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI

and fishcake! 

 

**kai**

pizza pls

pepperoni

 

**taehyun**

meatballs

 

**yeonjun**

alright hoho

  
  
  


**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**cat**

hyung

do you have time to talk

 

**rabbit**

taehyun? 

why are you messaging me?

did beomgyu set the kettle on fire again? 

 

**cat**

is it busy there

if not we can talk later

or at home

 

**rabbit**

no there's not much to do around here

just finished my all my essays

i think i'll be off work by eight

 

**cat**

nice

i want to talk about your sleep

or lack thereof

 

**rabbit**

there's nothing wrong, taehyun

don't worry too much

 

**cat**

i thought we discussed this?

you know you can count on me, hyung

just because i'm younger than you doesnt mean that you cant come to me for help

 

**rabbit**

it's just

i feel like i owe you

 

**cat**

you dont, hyung

not when i'm the one who told you to rely on me

are you having the dreams again?

 

**rabbit**

yes

can we not talk about this now?

 

**cat**

hmm alright

come home in one piece okay

we can push our beds together before bed

 

**rabbit**

okay

there's a customer, bye

  
  
  


**soobin should sleep**

 

**taehyun**

i talked to him

he said its just the stress

from uni

trying to get a  good gpa

 

**kai**

wew it better be

i hope he isnt hiding things from us

 

**beomgyu**

yeah we're Best Bros after all

 

**taehyun**

mhm

doorbell's ringing

 

**yeonjun**

food is here!

come out of your holes and eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary wasnt. like the chapter itself. yeet!


	3. crooOOSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo please enjoy

**ITS THE POLICE**

 

**yeonjun**

guys i have a joke

why did the scarecrow win an award?

 

**beomggyu**

no

NO

 

**yeonjun**

because he was outstanding in his field

 

**binnie**

.

 

**hueningning**

im trying to study sksksks

 

**yeonjun**

how does a penguin build its house?

 

**hueningning**

how?

 

**beomggyu**

DONT ENCOURAGE HIM

 

**yeonjun**

IGLOOS IT TOGETHER

what did the grape do when it got stepped on?

 

**hueningning**

SKSKSKSKSKS

what did it do

 

**yeonjun**

IT LET OUT A LITTLE WINE

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

why cant you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?

 

**binnie**

because the pee is silent

 

**beomggyu**

ok thats a little funny

 

**yeonjun**

this graveyard looks overcrowded

it looks like people are dying to get in there

 

**binnie**

.

 

**hueningning**

HAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHA

 

**beomggyu**

ningning’s laugh is scaring me pls help

he sounds like hes about to ascend to hell

 

**taehyun**

hey i got one too

knock knock

 

**yeonjun**

whos there

 

**taehyun**

taehyun

 

**beomggyu**

taehyun what

 

**taehyun** kicked  **yeonjun** out of the chat

 

**hueningning**

SKSKKSKSKSKSKSKFJ

 

**binnie** added  **yeonjun** into the chat

 

**taehyun**

exams are coming up pls shut :)

 

**beomggyu**

oh my god kai just fell off the chair laughing

HE HIT HIS HED ON THE BED FRAME

KSAKSSDKKFJSDK

HE DEAD

 

**taehyun**

just like how you assumed that i was dead when i fell down the stairs

 

**beomggyu**

WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

  
  
  
  


 

 

**loving boys club**

 

**bamgyu**

oi lover boy

 

**soobuns**

i am not. in love.

where did you even get that idea from

 

**bamgyu**

stage one is denial

 

**soobuns**

that's the 5 stages of grief

 

**bamgyu**

,

anyways

stay home on saturday

i am:NOT LETTING YOU OUT

 

**soobuns**

i have work

 

**bamgyu**

no you dont

 

**soobuns**

please don't tell me you got me fired

 

**bamgyu**

THATS A GOOD IDEA

 

**soobuns**

i didn't ask for this

 

**bamgyu**

STAY HOME

if you stay home i'll buy you bread

 

**soobuns**

hmm

 

**bamgyu**

for the entire break... 

my wallet will cry

 

**soobuns**

okay then

 

**bamgyu**

WHAT

  
  
  
  


 

 

**soobin should sleep**

 

**beomgyu**

[screenshot]

THIS BITCH

 

**yeonjun**

SJSJSJSJS WHATS WITH YOUR GROUP NAME

tbh same

can i join

 

**beomgyu**

NO

 

**kai**

can i join

 

**beomgyu**

BEGONE THOT

 

**taehyun**

can i join

 

**beomgyu**

NOT YOU EITHER

 

**taehyun**

:(

no hugs! 

 

**beomgyu**

wait no

 

**kai**

you really gonna exchange your money for his presence 

not so sure about that

 

**yeonjun**

he'll drain it sjsjsjs

 

**beomgyu**

NAME THIS GROUP ANTI BEOMGYU

I DONT CARE

this is bullying

 

**kai**

haha thats funnt

 

**yeonjun**

lol about that

 

**beomgyu**

YOU WHAT

MOM THIS IS BULLYING

 

**kai**

too bad bro

 

**beomgyu**

bro?? 

BRO??? 

CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEHEAD YOU

 

**kai**

if you can reach

 

**beomgyu**

BITCJ

 

**taehyun**

oh this is amusing

  
  
  
  


 

 

**ITS THE POLICE**

 

**yeonjun**

guys im curious

 

**hueningning**

hi curious, im kai

 

**yeonjun**

…

 

**beomggyu**

omg he has been defeated

 

**taehyun**

what are you curious about, hyung? 

 

**yeonjun**

in this house only taehyun matters

and soobini

 

**binnie**

i feel like i was an afterthought

 

**beomggyu**

omg he went silent again

 

**yeonjun**

im sorry.

 

**binnie**

i.

 

**hueningning**

rip hyung sKSKDKF

 

**taehyun**

what are you curious about pls

i paused my movie for this

 

**binnie**

you mean my movie

 

**taehyun**

i thought you were on my side

 

**binnie**

no can do, kitten

 

**hueningning**

kitten? 

KITTEN? 

 

**beomggyu**

omg furry

 

**yeonjun**

i live with a furry

 

**taehyun**

.

that will come back and bite you in the ass, soobin hyung

yeonjun hyung pls don't speak like you don't like to be pet :›

 

**binnie**

hyung is this what he means when he said it'll bite you in the ass

 

**yeonjun**

i cant. believe this. 

the only man that matters EXPOSED ME

 

**hueningning**

WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS KITTEN SHIT

WHY DOES TAEHYUN KNOW THAT HYUNG LIKES TO BE PET

 

**taehyun**

why are you being so dramatic? 

 

**beomggyu**

ningning do you want me to play you a tiny violin because you're being ignored

 

**hueningning**

PLS

 

**yeonjun**

MY QUESTION I WANTED TO ASK

 

**hueningning**

WHY DID SOOBIN HYUNG CALL TAE A KITTEN

WHY DOES JUNIE HYUGN LIKE GETTING PET

 

**yeonjun**

DO YALL HAVE CRUSHES

 

**hueningning**

TAEHYUN IS A FUCKING KITTEN YALL HEARING THIS

YEONJUN HYUNG MIGHT BE A DOG

 

**yeonjun**

KAI SHUT

 

**beomggyu**

theres a cute boy in my class

 

**yeonjun**

omg beom has an eye candy

 

**beomggyu**

it was me

 

**binnie**

.

beomgyu i will whoop you

 

**hueningning**

oh thats kinky

 

**beomggyu**

shut up you horny het

hows you and your girlfriend

 

**hueningning**

a babie

ten/ten will love

 

**yeonjun**

chirp chirp

 

**taehyun**

guys i think im gonna puke

 

**beomggyu**

yo do we still have ramen

 

**hueningning**

the chat died

WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE THE SAME REACTION WHEN I MENTION MY GIRL

 

**yeonjun**

just dont like her ~~vibes~~

 

**binnie**

(oof) 

 

**hueningning**

hoi thats my girlfriend >:(

 

**beomggyu**

ANYWAYS

i dont have a crush

 

**hueningning**

yeah then whats the daily i want to kiss ******* message you send me everyday

 

**beomggyu**

KAI SHUTU

ITS NOT DIALY

 

**hueningning**

WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO SHIT UP

THIS IS DISCRIMINATION AGAINST BIS

 

**binnie**

you're bi?  :o

 

**taehyun**

he oogles at cute male idols on tv

 

**binnie**

i.

can't a het appreciate a cute person

 

**beomggyu**

nah thats Gay

 

**yeonjun**

i only have one answer PLS

 

**binnie**

i have.

a boyfriend.

 

**yeonjun**

wait WHAT

 

**taehyun**

u WHAT

 

**binnie**

wait i forgot a spacing

haha

 

**hueningning**

hyung is SUS

RIGHT BEOM

 

**beomggyu**

kowalski

 

**hueningning**

ANALYSIS

 

**taehyun**

i feel like i have only 2 hyungs instead of 3

 

**yeonjun**

yeah i feel like i only have 4 young kids instead of.

wait something isnt right

 

**beomggyu**

KSSKKSKS YOU DUMBASS

 

**binnie**

sometimes i feel like i should set the place on fire and lock y'all in

 

**hueningning**

wait no

 

**yeonjun**

i do not deserve to die pls

anyways:

MY QUESTION

 

**taehyun**

no crushes

only one crushed foot after someone (SOOBIN HYUNG) stepped on it

 

**binnie**

I APOLOGIZED

 

**beomggyu**

omg hes talking in caps

 

**taehyun**

hyung i fell down the stairs because i lost feeling in that leg

 

**binnie**

im sowwy :(

 

**yeonjun**

oh no hes acting cute

noo baby ;-;

 

**hueningning**

BABY???

? ? ? ? ? ? ?

 

**yeonjun**

all i wanted was a reply

beomgyu u sure u dont have one

 

**beomggyu**

YES

 

**hueningning**

THATS A LIE AND WE ALL KNOW IT

 

**beomggyu**

I WILL NOT HESITATE TO LOCK YOU OUT OF THE ROOM

SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT

 

**hueningning**

WAITN O

 

**binnie**

it’s NAP TIME GO TO BED

IT’S MIDNIGHT

 

**yeonjun**

not if you dont go to bed first

 

**binnie**

i am in bed

 

**yeonjun**

proof please

 

**binnie**

sorry the person is unavailable right now

 

**beomggyu**

this is a text message

 

**binnie**

sorry there’s too much static

 

**taehyun**

[picture of soobin’s empty bed.jpg]

hm did hyung shrink

 

**yeonjun**

choi soobin.

 

**binnie**

taehyun when i get back your ass better be ready to get it’s biggest whooping in its life

 

**taehyun**

[reverse uno card.jpg]

i did say it’ll come back and bite you in the ass

 

**hueningning**

OOF

 

**yeonjun**

i never got a proper reply from soobin,, 

  
  
  
  


 

 

**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

am i rly gon be locked out :(

 

**small scream**

no

dont want you to be sick

 

**tall scream**

AW YOU CARE ABOUT ME

 

**small scream**

I DONT WANT SOOBIN TO YELL AT ME WHEN YOU FALL SICL

 

**tall scream**

and i thought you cared : (

 

**small scream**

here i'll play you a sad classical piece

 

**tall scream**

you really gonna ignore your feelings for [redacted]

:c

 

**small scream**

yes

it'll die it's fine

 

**tall scream**

he might feel the same

 

**small scream**

keyword is might

im not going to risk our friendship

also i think he has feelings for someone else

its just a dumb crush i will get over it

 

**tall scream**

hyung :(

its a 7 month old crush

your feelings are valid okay >:(

 

**small scream**

i know

not everything works out everytime

i'll just fight whoever breaks hjs heart

im happy if hes haopy

if i can spend seven months with him like this

as friends

im sure i can spend more

just as friends

 

**tall scream**

:(

are you crying? 

im coming in for cuddles

  
  
  
  


 

 

**two kids**

 

**old kid**

TAEHYUN

 

**young kid**

JUNIE HYUNG

loml

 

**old kid**

UWUWUWUWUWUWUWU

i have a question

 

**young kid**

istg if it's a dad joke i will not hesitate to end you

 

**old kid**

ou idm

 

**young kid**

we talked about this >:(

 

**old kid**

i know >:(

 

**young kid**

i'll take your legs then >:(((

and add them to my legs

short ass

 

**old kid**

OI

 

**young kid**

uwu you love me

 

**old kid**

DDAENG DDAENG

now thats where you are: WRONG

 

**young kid**

:c

 

**old kid**

fine ily

 

**young kid**

can't hear you

 

**old kid**

i

I WONT REPEAT THIS >:(

kang taehyun i lov u ♡

 

**young kid**

aAA

my fav hyung uwuwuwuwu

 

**old kid**

UWUWUWUWUWWUWU my fav kid

 

**young kid**

the giggle i let out oopf

soobin hyung is giving me weird looks from his table >.>

oh yeah, what's the question hyung owo?

 

**old kid**

oh hes home?

 

**young kid**

yupp

he said he wants to go through his essay one last time before bed

the question, hyung.

wait hold on he wanna ask me smth

 

**old kid**

wew okay

n e ways, you know how soobin avoided my question in the gc just now

do you uh,, 

 

**young kid**

i'm back! 

awh he wants cuddles after he bathes

he's a giant bunny i might just:cry

but i wont cry bc i am Strong angery tiny guy

will still, btw, take your legs to add to mine

 

**old kid**

i wanna cuddle him too…

STOP TRYIGN TO STEAL MY LEGS KDJGIG

 

**young kid**

awh my two hyungs cuddling

you can do that on saturday!

you sleep alone so you watch out

might drop by tonight~~~~

 

**old kid**

DJKDLF MOM IM SCARED

WHY DO I LIVE WITH THIS DEMON

 

**young kid**

because i replace the toilet paper

 

**old kid**

not wrong but WHY

MY QUESTION

 

**young kid**

oh right

yeah he just swerved the question away real quick

 

**old kid**

yeahh

he said he has a boyfriend? 

then changed it to boy friend? 

is he dating someone?

 

**young kid**

uh honestly, i don't know

 

**old kid**

youre his roommate...

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**young kid**

i

fine

gimme your legs then

 

**big kid**

STOP TRYNA TAKE MY LEGS

 

**young kid**

FINE I WANT SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER TOMORROW (҂ `з´ )

 

**big kid**

FINE JUST ASK HIM

  
  
  
  


 

 

**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**rabbit**

can you warm the bed pwease

shower is cold tonight (｡•́︿•̀｡)

im getting snacks hehehehehehe

 

**cat**

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

YEONJUN HYUNG ASKED ME ABOUT THIS

[screenshot.jpg]

WHAT DO I SAY

i hear stuff dropping

ohmygod did you fall

i'm warming the bed please don't tell me you fell and died in the kitchen

my EFFORTS

 

**rabbit**

HHHH shush tae

i just. dropped an apple

tried to pick it up and ended up dropping the cookies too (｡ì _ í｡)

i'll read it, hold on

 

**cat**

you're a mess

should i come help? 

 

**rabbit**

nono just warm the bed

i'll be there soon (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

UH tell him i don’t have a boyfriend??

because that's the truth

 

**cat**

oh right i’m so dumb

okay hyung

why are your emotions so cute i'm sad

 

**rabbit**

you're not dumb

i got the snacks!

  
  
  
  


 

 

**two kids**

 

**young kid**

he said he has no boyfriend

 

**old kid**

NICE

i mean wow

he's so tall and handsome why doesn't he have a boyfriend yet

or a girlfriend 

hah

does he have a crush owo

 

**young kid**

[soo bun.jpg]

look at his cheeks

he NOM on his bread

so cute :(

do you agree

he says he has a crush! 

 

**old kid**

oh??? 

what does his crush look like

 

**young kid**

he says his crush is very. small and cute

ohh i'm sad he talks about his crush so endearingly :((

you should see his smile when he talks about his crush

he goes (o´∀`o)

 

**old kid**

oh

 

**young kid**

when will someone talk about me like that :((

 

**old kid**

maybe they're already doing that

 

**young kid**

i wish ha

 

**old kid**

you never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who accidentally deleted everything thats right its ME  
> i lost 4 chapters of this. idk if i should cry. i wrote 6 chapters after the prev one and i just lost 4 random ones?? so now im left with 2 chapters and i forgot whats in the other 4 im dumb  
> so here i am, rewriting the 6 chapters and i feel like the stuff im writing rn arent even related to the 6 chapters ive done before hHHHHH so this thing is most likely going in a completely different chapter aka former plot is thrown out of the window (like my lost chpaters) and a new plot smacked me in the face and called me a dumb bitch  
> ok bye i talked too much UWU


	4. dummy uwu

**mint choco lives matter**

 

**junnie**

FELLAS

 

**ggyu**

no

 

**ningning**

SUP

 

**junnie**

i have a question

 

**ggyu**

no (2)

 

**junnie**

its important >: (

does soobin have a crush on taehyun?

 

**ningning**

what

 

**ggyu**

WHAT

 

**ningning**

WHERED YOU GET THAT FROM

 

**junnie**

was talking to tae

trying to get bin’s answer for my qn in the gc

 

**ningning**

yeah but HOW

how did u come up with this conclusion

 

**junnie**

[screenshot.jpg]

he sounds like he’s describing tae

 

**ningning**

not @ how taehyun wants to take ur legs

omg am i next

 

**ggyu**

omg hyung looks so cute in the pic

 

**ningning**

anyways the ‘small and cute’ could be anyone

he’s a giant

everyone’s small next to him

could even be b*omgyu

 

**ggyu**

SKSKS WHY DID YOU CENSOR MY NAME

 

**ningning**

I DO WHAT I WANT

 

**junnie**

yeah but

soobin pays extra attention to taehyun

he’s soft with him

 

**ggyu**

he’s soft to everyone i dont see your point

 

**ningning**

shut up beom

i can smell ur ******** frm school

 

**ggyu**

i

taehyun is my only dongsaeng from now on

 

**ningning**

you never treated me like one anyways sigh

 

**ggyu**

yOURE SLEEPING OUTSIDE

 

**ningning**

THATS MY POINT

i’ll just sleep with taehyun then >:(

 

**ggyu**

wait wha

 

**junnie**

i feel like im missing something here

 

**ningning**

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ ANYWAYS!

soobin hyung is soft with everyone so

 

**junnie**

ya but he’s extra soft with taehyun

 

**ggyu**

ning

i feel like hes stopping himself from telling us something

 

**ningning**

same

its like he has a secret he doesnt want to tell us

 

**junnie**

im right here

 

**ggyu**

omg

 

**ningning**

OMG

do u think he has a c**** on s*****

 

**junnie**

IM LITERALLY RIGHT HERE

 

**ggyu**

now that you say it…

he’s acting like a j****** baby

omg he really likes him

 

**junnie**

i receive no support in this house

 

**ningning**

should we ask him

 

**ggyu**

yes

 

**junnie**

i can read this you know

 

**ningning**

HYUNG I HAVE A QUESTION

 

**junnie**

what is it

 

**ningning**

DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOOBIN HYUNG

 

**junnie**

wow i didnt know you wanted to ask me that

 

**ggyu**

answer the question!

 

**junnie**

no

 

**ningning**

sounds fake but ok

 

**ggyu**

oh

i thought i could be matchmaker but ok

 

**junnie**

what

 

**ggyu**

well i think he might have a crush on you

and if its a mutual crushing situation i could play matchmaker

 

**ningning**

beom wtf

you didnt tell me

(╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

 

**ggyu**

ITS DUMB OK

like my crush (✧ω✧)

 

**junnie**

your WHAT

 

**ggyu**

i was not meant to send that.

 

**junnie**

YOU SAID YOU DIDNT HAVE A CRUSH IN THE GC

 

**ggyu**

PEOPLE LIE OKAY

 

**junnie**

WH DIDNT YOU WANNA TELL US

 

**ggyu**

BC SOMETIMES YAL NOSY SHITS

 

**junnie**

who is it

 

**ggyu**

dont wanna tell

 

**junnie**

choi beomgyu

 

**ggyu**

it wont anywhere anyways

i dont want to embarrass myself

 

**ningning**

dont say that :(

 

**ggyu**

youre just being optimistic

 

**junnie**

optimism is good sometimes

whoever it is might have a PHAT crush on u too

 

**ggyu**

dont get my hopes up

 

**junnie**

: (

 

**ningning**

hyung lets not press further ya

i have a tiny boy to comfort

 

**ggyu**

dont skip class you fuckhead

 

**ningning**

EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKHEAD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**cat**

hyung are you gonna tell me who your crush is?

 

**rabbit**

taehyun, no

 

**cat**

please („ಡωಡ„)

 

**rabbit**

this is the 5th time you’re asking today, no

 

**cat**

ಥ﹏ಥ

 

**rabbit**

your emoticons have NO effect on me

 

**cat**

dAMNIT

can i ask:

is it one of us

 

**rabbit**

no, it isn’t

 

**cat**

hyung you know you can just tell us right?

if any one of us is your crush

worst case scenario is the person rejects and we split lol

we’re lovely people

 

**rabbit**

really, it isn’t

it’s someone from my uni

 

**cat**

OH ARE THEY CUTE

 

**rabbit**

yes

very

 

**cat**

he’s in love.. omg

 

**rabbit**

i can see this

 

**cat**

just so you know, hyung

you have my back okay!

i’ll fight whoever breaks you heart

 

**rabbit**

i know, taehyun

thank you <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

taehyOOOON

 

**hyuni**

the—

idk a taehyoooon

 

**hyuka**

>:(

anyways soobin hyung has a crush?

 

**hyuni**

yes!!

finally we get to see him in:love

 

**hyuka**

so its true

i thought junie hyung was lying

do you any idea who is the Crush?

 

**hyuni**

sjsjsjsjs why dont you guys trust yeonjun hyung

to be honest, i have no idea

it's someone from his uni

 

**hyuka**

what

it isnt u

 

**hyuni**

..what

 

**hyuka**

WAIT OOMG

IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO SEND

 

**hyuni**

SKSJS WHAT

 

**hyuka**

LOOK JUNNIE HYUNG APPROACHED US N ASKED US IF SOOBIN HYUNG HAD A CRUSH ON YOU OK

 

**hyuni**

he WHAT

WHO'S ‘US’

 

**hyuka**

me n beom

he just pointed out that the person being described sounds like u

n that soobin hyung treats u nicer than us

so assumptions were made!

 

**hyuni**

y'all..

 

**hyuka**

DONT SAY IT

 

**hyuni**

geez, fine

 

**hyuka**

oh and i thought it could be beom

 

**hyuni**

yeah you guys are dumb

 

**hyuka**

TAE >:(

neways beom and i think that junie hyung has a crush on binnie hyung

do u agree

 

**hyuni**

i highkey agree

he treats soobin extra special

 

**hyuka**

oh so you're on a first name basis w hyung now

 

**hyuni**

i'm his roommate

i have special rights

you're also on first name basis with beomgyu hyung

 

**hyuka**

well thats bc idc

he doesnt either

o tae

do !!!u!!!

have a crush

 

**hyuni**

no uwu

 

**hyuka**

damn that sucks

bc i know someone who would date u

 

**hyuni**

damn are they cute

 

**hyuka**

depends on what you consider cute

do you think beomgyu is cute

 

**hyuni**

yes

how does that relate to anything

 

**hyuka**

EYE--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**best bros**

 

**181.5**

hey hyung

is your roommate usually dumb

has he ever chosen to be dumb

 

**185**

what?

don't talk about taehyun like that

he's a smart boy

 

**181.5**

well this says otherwise

[screenshot.jpg]

 

**185**

okay, he's perhaps a little dumb

i'll talk to him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**rabbit**

you absolute dumb fuck

 

**cat**

i know but???

why this sudden attack??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii updates might become less frequent because school is starting in 3 days and im in one of the most demanding courses in school... good news is my total travel time is 2 hours so im might use this time to write! yay uwu,


	5. home.

It is Saturday night. The main streets of Seoul buzzes with activity. There are people everywhere. People going to the movies, students going to the arcade, and adults at the bar. Tourists litter the streets of Myeongdong, shopping for make-up products and enjoying their night scene.

Somewhere in the back streets of Seoul, away from the chaos of the main city, is where Beomgyu lives with his four friends.

Beomgyu is seated in front of the ceiling-high living room windows of their shared apartment, waiting for Kai’s return from the convenience store. Laughter can be heard from the kitchen as Soobin helps Yeonjun with the dishes.

Beomgyu’s eyes flicks over to Taehyun, who is crouched by the television. He watches the younger boy struggle as he attempts to connect the television to his laptop. When it was successfully connected, Beomgyu pretends he did not coo at Taehyun’s tiny ‘yay’ and turns his attention back to the backstreets of Seoul.

He watches the city lights flicker. Yellow, blue, red, green. He can faintly hear the bustling city, as well as the expressway they lived next to. There’s a bright glow from the city center.

Beomgyu was so immersed in observing the city, he doesn’t hear the front door click open, doesn’t notice the soft patter of footsteps behind him, doesn’t notice Yeonjun’s soft giggles, doesn’t notice a shadow looming over his seated figure.

So, when Kai clamps down on his shoulders with a large force and yells a “BOO” behind him, Beomgyu jumps right out of his skin and shrieks. He can hear his friends laugh in the background, with Kai being the loudest.

In indignance, he turns around and gives his younger friend a small shove and rains a series of soft punches on him. Kai yelps and the rest laughs even louder.

He looks up briefly and sees Yeonjun in tears from laughing from the kitchen. He sees Soobin cackling away with Yeonjun in his arms, trying to dab away the elder’s tears. His gaze shifts to Taehyun, just an arm’s reach away, wheezing into his hands. He looks down and there’s Kai, who is giggling to no end as he tries his best to shield himself from the torrent of hits from the elder while laughing.

Beomgyu can’t help but to laugh along.

Home may be far away, in Daegu. But with these boys?

He's always home with these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one because school starts tomorrow! i'm also done with the movie night, think i'll add some stuff to it + edit ehehehe


	6. hey it's MOVIE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wakes up alone, and ignores the aching feeling in his heart

The clock reads 9:52pm. Movie night is starting in four minutes (Beomgyu insisted that it starts at 9:56pm sharp).

Yeonjun is in the kitchen picking out drinks from the fridge. The popcorn is quickly shoved into the microwave by Taehyun, who returns to the couch immediately. Kai is drumming the counter next to Yeonjun, being unhelpful. But it’s Kai, so it’s okay.

Yeonjun watches as Soobin shuffles in and out of the bedrooms in his giraffe onesie. With each entry, he brings out a blanket, which he brings back to the living room and throws them on Taehyun.

Next to them, Beomgyu cackles as he watches Taehyun trying to wriggle himself free. His attempt is futile, because Soobin keeps returning with blankets, which he ever so gleefully drapes them over Taehyun again. This only causes Beomgyu to laugh louder.

The microwave beeps, signaling that the popcorn was ready. In excitement, Kai reaches in and… burns himself. (“Hyung, why didn’t you warn me?” he fake cries as Soobin applies soothing cream on his fingers. “Not my fault that you forgot things can be hot!” Yeonjun retorts. Taehyun laughs from under the pile of blankets.)

At 9:56pm, Beomgyu gleefully hits the ‘play’ button on the remote.

As the opening credits roll, the boys quickly made themselves comfortable in the living room. Yeonjun lies on the sofa, legs propped up on Soobin’s thighs. Beomgyu seated on the other side of Soobin. Taehyun occupied the loveseat, and Kai is on the ground, settled between Soobin’s legs. The air-conditioning was at full blast, and Beomgyu can feel the coldness slowly creep up his toes.

“This is…” Soobin trails off. The movie has started. The screen is monochrome, and short clips of the movie flashes across the screen. Non-linear music plays in the foreground. The word ‘white’ slowly appears on the screen. “Creepy,” Soobin finishes. “Isn’t this a horror movie?”

“What?” Kai laughs, albeit nervously. “No!”

 

The starting of the movie was, Beomgyu thinks, boring.

That thought did not last for long.

25 minutes into the movie, Beomgyu starts to feel the chill. From the coldness, and the movie. The main character walks down the dark hallway, heels clicking on the tile floor. Eerie music plays in the background as she enters a recording studio where another character is practicing, back facing the main character.

The main character knocks on the glass screen multiple times, and the girl in the recording booth turns around. Yeonjun flinches as he realizes that the girl is screaming as she was being hung from the ceiling with a wire.

The girl suddenly lurches forward at the screen and vomits. Kai jerks and throws a marshmallow at the television. Soobin gasps loudly and flings himself at Beomgyu, who jumps in surprise and shoves the elder off him.

Soobin lands head first into Yeonjun’s stomach.

Yeonjun grunts at the impact and chokes on his drink. Soobin gasps and sits up forcefully. His leg jerks, accidentally kneeing Kai in the head. Beomgyu, who’s leaning towards Soobin gets hit in the cheek by the latter’s shoulders.

It’s chaos. Yeonjun is struggling to catch his breath, Soobin is apologizing every second. Kai is curled up on the floor in a fetal position, clutching at the back of his head. Beomgyu fake cries and cradles his injured cheeks.  Taehyun sits there, sniggering into his hands as he watches the four boys struggle.

Maybe a horror movie was a bad idea.

 

It’s another scene. A girl spins around on stage. She whips her head around, as if looking for something. A pair of disfigured hands appear from under her hair and-

Beomgyu flinches. He has made himself home in Taehyun’s embrace. It’s much warmer now, but he’s still shivering in fear.

The hands cover the girl’s eyes, and the music picks up. Suddenly, the hands dig into her eyes. She screams and flails around. In a different cut, there is no hands. The girl faints and falls over the edge of the stage, landing head first. The boys collectively gasp in horror.

Loud static plays and the screen glitches to display a blue haired girl with black eyes, tears flowing down her porcelain white cheeks.

Beomgyu yelps, pulling his blanket closer to him and Taehyun. Taehyun, sensing his discomfort, pulls him and combs through his hair. Beomgyu purrs when Taehyun starts to massage his head and relaxes into his touch.

The noise attracts the attention of Kai, who raises an eyebrow at Beomgyu. The latter sees him and lifts his blanket a little to show him the middle finger, to which Kai sniggers at.

Beomgyu moves a little, turning to looks at Taehyun. Taehyun catches his eye and smiles. Beomgyu smiles back and turns back to the movie, cheeks tinted pink. It’s suddenly very warm.

 

As the movie continues, Soobin finds himself inching closer and closer to Yeonjun. He’s feeling cold now that Beomgyu isn’t cuddled up next to him. He would cuddle Taehyun as he would during their bi-weekly movie sessions, but he’s with Beomgyu. He knows Kai would never refuse a cuddle with his favorite hyung (he hopes he’s the favorite hyung), but the younger boy is seated too far away, having repositioned himself after the hard kick in the back.

So that leaves him with Yeonjun.

someone who’s as scared as him. also, someone he just headbutted.

That did not stop him from leaping into Yeonjun’s arms when the ghost jumped out. He feels Yeonjun jump at the sudden contact. He quickly tucks his face into the elder’s chest and hugs him tightly. The movie continues. He hears metal clanging, screaming, a thud. Below him, he feels Yeonjun’s chest vibrate as he yelps at the gruesome image, arms wrapping tightly around him.

The noise attracts the attention of the three younger boys in the room. At the sight of the eldest two holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Beomgyu wiggles his eyebrows, Taehyun pulls a face, and Kai snickers. Yeonjun throws popcorn at them. One hits Kai in the eye, causing him to fake cry. Everyone laughs at him.

When everyone’s laughter dies out and returns their attention to the movie, Yeonjun lets go and tugs at the blankets and pulls it closer to him and Soobin. When comfortable, he wraps his arms around the taller boy, placing them on the expanse of his back, rubbing circles.

Soobin melts into his touch and pulls himself closer.

 

It’s midnight when the ending credits start to roll. Beomgyu is still curled up on Taehyun’s lap. Soobin lies on top of Yeonjun, chest to chest. Kai feels like he is interrupting a moment, so he gets up to get himself more snacks.

When he comes back to the living room, he doesn’t know whether to stay or go back to the kitchen.

Taehyun has Soobin pinned on the floor as he tries to reach for the remote in the latter’s grasp. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun like he’s the center of his world and it makes Kai want to do the P for Puke. Yeonjun is just. Snickering at them. Typical, Kai thinks. Kai doesn’t miss the forlorn look in his eyes. Jealousy, maybe? Kai makes a mental note to talk to him later.

Taehyun and Soobin’s struggle over the remote brings him back to reality.

“Give me that!” Taehyun says, both arms reaching out for the remote.

“No,” the other huffs. “You’re going to play that movie!”

Kai looks at the television screen. Jigsaw.

He looks over to the other two boys. Beomgyu is still looking at Taehyun like he is the world, but he also looks slightly terrified. Yeonjun is lying on the couch, wrapped up like a burrito, eyes locked on kai. There’s a tinge of fear, explains the forlorn look.

Kai bounds over and snatches the remote on his way to his seat. He presses the play button and sits on the remote.

He hears Soobin’s offended gasp, Taehyun’s cheer and Yeonjun’s “oh shit”.

He chuckles. He’ll play matchmaker.

 

The second movie ends quicker than Yeonjun had expected. he looks over, Kai has fallen asleep. Taehyun has Beomgyu held close to him, Taehyun’s eyes glued to the screen, mouth agape; Beomgyu staring at Taehyun. And Soobin.

Soobin lies on Yeonjun, cheeks flushed against the latter's chest, facing the screen. Soobin is trembling, so slightly that Yeonjun must hold his breath to feel it. Soobin’s hair falls prettily, exposing his forehead. Soobin’s (big) hand is wrapped around the elder's arm, slightly squeezing them. Soobin and Yeonjun’s legs are entangled together, rubbing against each other for warmth.

Soobin looks so… pretty.

Yeonjun tucks the blanket closer. His eyelids are heavy, maybe he'll sleep.

 

When Yeonjun wakes up in the morning, he's in his bed. There's laughter in the kitchen (probably Kai and Beomgyu), and the tv is on. Soobin isn't with him.

For some reason, he feels sad, and a little empty inside.

He stumbles out into the living room a little later, and joins Kai and Beomgyu. He avoids Soobin's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's HERE. also i forgot about the feature that previews the chapter... im so Fool  
> btw the movie is white: melody of death


	7. odd odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an Intervention^tm

**no color**

 

**taehyun**

guys im PISSED pissed

and sad

sorry soobin hyung i know you’re still in class

but wtf

 

**bunny**

no it’s fine, prof isn’t coming in today

what happened?

 

**chestnut**

oh our baby is angry

who do we have to fight? ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨

 

**junie**

does it have to do with [redacted]

 

**chestnut**

who else will make taehyun so angry

i guess it happened when you went to fetch kai?

 

**taehyun**

right,so

SO

i went to fetch kai right :)

i was waiting at the gate

since his class is ending in about 20 mins

this woman struts around with her group of friends

and this guy just goes up to her??

they link arms????????

 

**chestnut**

uh what

are they siblings or smth

 

**taehyun**

HE GROPES HER ASS

IN PULBIC

 

**junie**

not to be dumb but siblings dont do that

 

**taehyun**

damn right they dont

anyways i dont think they saw me

 

**bunny**

he’s gone

taehyun please don’t fight them

 

**taehyun**

they jsut. made out????

n she called kai names im so

angry

wtf we’re the only ones allowed to call him names

 

**bunny**

what names

for science.

c:

 

**taehyun**

belittled him

hows hes a [redacted] and stuff

whtjs the fuck

guys just tlakign abt punchgin kai im so

 

**junie**

taehyun u ok

 

**taehyun**

no

 

**chestnut**

i’ll come get you okay

i’ll tell kai that something happened

we’ll go get ice cream

do you want to stay at the gates?

listen to some music and put your head down

 

**junie**

TAKE PICS FOR PRROOF

yeah i'll pick kai up instead

 

**taehyun**

yeha i’ll try

 

**bunny**

we should like

tell kai about this

 

**chestnut**

ye should

highkey scared that he

probably wont listen

theyre childhood friends and we're just friends who are friends because we happen to be roommates

 

**junie**

HOI WE'RE FRIENDS BECAUSE WE'RE FATED OKAY

 

**chestnut**

look im just worried

what if we tell him, he confronts her, and she flips it around and stuff

she's pretty manipulative from kai’s stories. n frm what we heard.

what if she makes it him vs us

poor kid doesn’t even realise

 

**bunny**

look,

let's not over think first

we tell him and let him decide what he wants to do next

if he confronts her and she denies everything, we pull the pictures out

besides he's not /that/ dumb

 

**junie**

oh funny story guys

i might or might not also have pics of her and some dude making out at the bar near my uni

i wasnt too sure if it was her bc u kno underaged n stuff

but now with this it might rly be her

 

**taehyun**

[8 attachments]

so much happened

im just

disgusted

hyung pls hrury

 

**chestnut**

two minutes!

 

**bunny**

oh no they’re disgusting

not to be a violent person but it’s on sight

  
  


 

 

**CALL THE POLICE**

 

 **yeonjun** changed to group name to **talk time!**

 **yeonjun** changed **hueningning** ’s name to **kai kamal huening**

 **yeonjun** changed **binnie** ’s name to **soobin**

 **yeonjun** changed **beomggyu** ’s name to **beomgyu**

 

**kai kamal huening**

why is my full name being used

am i being threatened

hyung whyd you change everything i thought we were all fun kidz

 

**beomgyu**

pls dont use kidz anymore PLEASE

 

**kai kamal huening**

WHY ARE WE BEING SO SERIOUS

 

**yeonjun**

this is a serious topic!

CHANGE MY VIEW:

 

**soobin**

hyung, this is a serious topic

 

**yeonjun**

exactly

 

**beomgyu**

isnt change my view a subreddit

 

**yeonjun**

your point?

change my view: kai your girlfriend is shit

 

**kai kamal huening**

huh what

why are you calling her shit?

 

**soobin**

anyways a little birdie saw her kissing some other dude

 

**kai kamal huening**

what

 

**beomgyu**

three birds*

 

**yeonjun**

eight birds* my friends were there

WAIT YOU SAW THEM TOO? ? ?

 

**beomgyu**

HYUNG YYOURE GOING OFF TOPIC

 

**kai kamal huening**

uhm

i’ll talk to her

where did you guys see her

this is convenient

 

**taehyun**

in front of your school

 

**beomgyu**

guys is he being sarcastic or what

 

**yeonjun**

club

 

**kai kamal huening**

oh okay

do u guys have pics

 

**soobin**

yes

do you want us to send them?

 

**beomgyu**

hes so calm im concerned

 

**yeonjun**

SKDJFK WRONG CJAT BEOMGYU

 

**beomgyu**

FUCKJDJDOG

 

**taehyun**

beomgyu… you absolute fool

 

**beomgyu**

SJFK HSUTO P

 

**kai kamal huening**

BEOMGYU WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO FLIP

IM TRYNA BREAK UP HERE

i can flip u if u want ♡

hyung pls send the pics

 

**beomgyu**

STOP JFJGKGLRJ I MSORYR

 

**taehyun**

wait, what

 

**kai kamal huening**

read

where’s the pics T_T

 

**yeonjun**

kai sounds like taehyun when hes threatening me sigh

 

**taehyun**

legs OWO

 

**yeonjun**

NO

 

**soobin**

[15 attachments]

you guys are a mess

taehyun please don't go through with the plan

 

**taehyun**

hyung i thought you supported my plan

 

**yeonjun**

NOT SOOBIN TOO

 

**soobin**

no

but imagine taehyun being tall

 

**taehyun**

i will take your legs too

we're roommates so you're first

 

**yeonjun**

yeehaw im not first anymore

 

**soobin**

what

wait no

 

**beomgyu**

taehyun is scary

 

**kai kamal huening**

doesn't stop you though

 

**beomgyu**

KAI NO

 

**kai kamal huening**

:D

 

 **beomgyu** kicked **kai kamal huening** out of the chat

 

**yeonjun**

is this TEA

 

**beomgyu**

THERES NO TEA HERE

 

 **soobin** added **kai kamal huening** to the chat

 **soobin** removed **beomgyu** 's admin rights

 

**beomgyu**

HYUNG ;A;

 

**kai kamal huening**

you thought you could REMOVE ME!

 

**beomgyu**

THIS IS A BULLY NEOMGYU CIRCLE

CHANGE THE GC NAME IDC

 

 **kai kamal huening** changed the group name to **bully beomgyu network number 5**

 

**beomgyu**

BITJC

 

**kai kamal huening**

HEHEHEEHEHHEHEHEEHE

 

 **beomgyu** left the chat

 

**kai kamal huening**

taeee he stole your favourite hoodie

 

**taehyun**

he WHAT

 

  
  
Taehyun gasps at his newfound knowledge. So that’s where his favorite, and very blue, hoodie went! Now that he thinks of it, he remembers seeing a piece of blue clothing under a pile of clothes when he went into Beomgyu and Kai’s shared room to borrow Kai’s headphones. Was that his hoodie?

His eyes trailed down to Beomgyu’s abandoned ice cream cup. After Beomgyu had picked him up, the elder has brought him to a well-known ice cream store a few streets away from Kai’s school. There, Beomgyu had treated Taehyun to his favorite set meal: two scoops of (blueberry) ice cream, hotdog bun, and fries. Whereas, Beomgyu only got himself a single scoop ice cream cup. Taehyun had asked why, but Beomgyu only said it’s because Taehyun looked upset, and it was his duty to cheer the younger boy up.

Least to say, he was more than surprised when Beomgyu suddenly slammed his half-eaten cup of ice cream on the table and gets up. The chair screeches as it gets pulled back, attracting the attention of other patrons in the tiny store. “I need the toilet,” Beomgyu announced in a rush, before he rushes out of the store.

Taehyun found his actions weird, but quickly shrugs it off because it’s typical Beomgyu behavior. He looks at his phone, which was on silent mode. There had been 18 notifications since he has last checked his phone, which wasn’t too long ago. He unlocks his phone and quickly reads through the chat. He chuckled at Beomgyu and Kai’s antics.

He wasn’t surprised when Beomgyu left the chat, which is something he does a lot when they start to tease him. Shortly after, he receives the notification about his stolen hoodie. Which brings him to his current situation: a melting cup of ice cream, and an empty chair in front of him.

His phone rings with notifications, to which he opens.

 

**big bois**

 

**precious beomgyu**

whatever kai said

ITS BULLSHIT

DON’T BELIEVE IT

ALL HE DOES IS LIE

HES A LIAR

LIAR LAIR PLANTS ON FIRE

 

 

Taehyun giggles. Beomgyu’s cute, he thinks. Adorable. He quickly responds.

 

**lovable taehyun**

hyung, where did you go?

it’s been 10 minutes.

and i don’t think that’s how the saying goes

 

**precious beomgyu**

psh whatever

what did kai say

 

**lovable taehyun**

oh right

YOU STOLE MY HOODIE?

 

**precious beomgyu**

uh

yes

pls dont beat me up (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 

**lovable taehyun**

(angery)

 

 

Taehyun wasn’t angry.

 

 

**precious beomgyu**

uhm

is that all he said,,

 

**lovable taehyun**

yes

for the record i won’t beat you up

 

**precious beomgyu**

NICE

 

**lovable taehyun**

is there something he’s supposed to tell me?

 

**precious beomgyu**

UH NO

 

**lovable taehyun**

that’s not very convincing

but i’ll let it pass

pls come back your ice cream is melting :(

 

**precious beomgyu**

okay (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**small scream**

thank u brudder

 

**tall scream**

RULE 1

never, EVER

call me brudder again

 

**small scream**

roger that, brother

 

**tall scream**

call me any variation of bro and i'll bro you to space

 

**small scream**

omg.. my best Bro cant do this to me

 

**tall scream**

when i see you its on SIGHT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i tried the instagram thing as a couple of you suggested, how does it look? i messed around on photoshop lmao <3


	8. i'm down sometimes, but i have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where everyone loves taehyun, and soobin's awake

**yeonbin club**

 

 **president** added **taehyoooon** , **yeon** and **love beomb**

 

**president**

*taps mic*

*sound system goes EEEEEEEE*

 

**taehyoooon**

tap that mic again and i'll make sure you never get to tap anything again

 

**love beomb**

omg.. the legend in taehyun jumped out! (heartheart)

 

**president**

</3

you hurt my feelings

 

**taehyoooon**

then change my name

 

**president**

no

 

**taehyoooon**

stay hurt, then

 

 **president** changed **taehyoooon** 's name to **taebae**

 

**taebae**

i don't know why i tried

 

**president**

A+ for effort, taeBae

BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC

yeonbin.

we're gonna GET THEM TOGETHER

dont tell them about this group

 

**love beomb**

LMAO do you think he knows….

 

**president**

know what

 

**yeon**

nothing!  :)

 

**president**

RIGHT.

so

what we gon do

 

**taebae**

uh consider this:

firstly we should make sure the subjects of this chat is NOT in the chat

 

**yeon**

i agree

just in case they catch wind of our planned events because they're in the chat!

 

**president**

you are RIGHT

yeon is now my right hand man

 

**yeon**

thank you i tried /really/ hard

 

**taebae**

beomgyu SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING

 

**president**

WORM??

what is he occupied with >:(

 

**love beomb**

you should like,

CHECK CHECK

whos in the group sKDJFFJ

 

**president**

of course i didnt add yeonjun hyung and soobin hyung in the group

 

**yeon**

checked, i agree

 

**president**

thank u yeon

wait

YEON?

YEONJUN?

 

**yeon**

what

haha no

: )

 

**president**

oH FUCK--

 

**love beomb**

KSJDJFKDKS FSKSKFJ

  
  
  
  
  


**bully beomgyu network number five**

 

 **yeonjun** added **beomgyu**

 

**yeonjun**

here to say i miss taehyun first

I MISS TAEHYUN

baby pls come home soon

 

**soobin**

what am i missing?

where is taehyun going?

 

**kai kamal huening**

huh WHAT

TAEBAE WHAT IS THERE SOMETHING YIURE NOT TELLING ME

 

**beomgyu**

i miss taehyun too bitch u aint special

 

**yeonjun**

stfu i missed him first

 

**soobin**

shut up i'm his roommate i'm gonna miss his presence the most

 

**beomgyu**

quick kai come up with something

 

**kai kamal huening**

uh i

IM IS FRIEND TOO I MISS HIM TOO

 

 **beomgyu** changed the group name to **missing taehyun hours: [open]**

 

**beomgyu**

taehyun pleasd come home soon <3

 

**kai kamal huening**

no but what happened

 

**yeonjun**

hes leaving us….

 

**beomgyu**

WHAT

 

**taehyun**

shoosh i’m just crashing at a friend's for tonight

we need to finalize our project

 

**kai kamal huening**

shit we have a project??

 

**taehyun**

we’re in different schools, you DUMBASS

 

**kai kamal huening**

DAMN YOU DONT HAVE TO SHOVE IT IN MY FACE LIKE HTAT

(TAT)

SOOBIN HYUNG YOUR ROOMMATE IS BULLYING ME

 

**soobin**

whew, that sounds like a personal problem

 

**kai kamal huening**

o(TヘTo)

im always bullied

 

**beomgyu**

u deserve it

 

**yeonjun**

maybe if you did the dishes…

 

**soobin**

no one asked you to pour ice water on me

 

**taehyun**

love you <3

 

**kai kamal huening**

**im always bullied by everyone except taebae <3

 

**taehyun**

yeah whatever i need to go

bye bye please turn off the lights i’m the one paying the bills

  
  
  
  
  


**loving boys club**

 

**bamgyu**

hyung it's 3am

why is your room still ~~LIT~~?

 

**soobuns**

i can't sleep

 

**bamgyu**

?

then turn off the light

it should help

 

**soobuns**

you think i didn’t try?

 

**bamgyu**

oh IM DUMB

do you want to talk about it?

 

**soobuns**

that you are

it’s nothing

 

**bamgyu**

EYE—

im gon pretend i didn’t read that

dnot lie hyung

whats stressing you out?

 

**soobuns**

you’re making typos

go back to sleep

 

**bamgyu**

i Will live

answer?

ik taehyun usually comforts you at times like this, but he’s not here now

kai n junie hyung are probably asleep, so im your best bet

i may be younger but that doesn’t mean im not dependable

 

**soobuns**

you grew up a lot

it’s just

everything

 

**bamgyu**

care to elaborate?

 

**soobuns**

college

work

extra curriculars

maintaining a 4.0

it’s emotionally draining

physically too

i don’t get much sleep rom the stress

i feel like i’m not doing enough

some days i want to give up on banking and pursue something else

something i enjoy

but i don’t want to disappoint anyone, especially my parents

sometimes i feel like i’m not doing enough

feels like i’ll never be enough

 

**bamgyu**

you are enough

life can be tough sometimes, and that’s okay

we’re here by your side

 

**soobuns**

but why?

i don’t do anything much more you guys

all i do is pay rent,

take up space

 

**bamgyu**

i’ll have you know that you take up so much space

so much space in our hearts

because you mean so much to us

you don’t see how much kai adores you, looks up to you. he always talks about how you always make sure he gets a bite of your food despite you always complaining.

don’t tell junie hyung, but your favorite hyung is you

taehyun loves you so, so much. he cares for you so much more. he always coos when you’re being cute, always worry about you when you’re away

you don’t see yeonjun hyung when he’s angry, because he always loosens up around you. you make him forget about the things he’s angry about, because you’re so, so bright for him, for us.

you always give me solid advice, be it for my personal life or school. you encourage me to pursue so many things that i wouldn’t do by myself. you praise me when i’m down, and i really appreciate that.

so don’t tell me you don’t mean anything to us, because you mean everything to us.

you’re our soobinnie, our irreplaceable soobinnie, our giant baby soobinnie.

without you, we wouldn’t be the five roommates.

without you, we are nothing

you mean everything to us

 

**soobuns**

i

thank you… i didn’t know

but what about my family? my siblings have achieved so much, and there’s me

 

**bamgyu**

your family wont be disappointed

youre their child, they love you more than anything else

if theyre disappointed, it’s their problem for setting expectations so high that you can’t reach even with your height

you tried your best, and that’s all you need

just so you know, we’re family too. all five of us

i’m here, we’re here

you can decide to drop out and dedicate the rest of your life to a poor paying charity that saves ants and we couldn’t care less, because we’re family, and that’s what family do.

 

**soobuns**

thank you

when did you grow up so much?

 

**bamgyu**

no problem

when you aren’t home

please take a break and stay home sometimes. taehyun worries a lot.

sleepy yet?

 

**soobuns**

kind of

do you think i can sneak into junie’s bed?

i don’t want to be alone tonight

 

**bamgyu**

go for it

he’ll let you in voluntarily

i’m sleepy

please sleep soon

gooonight

love you <3

 

**soobuns**

goodnight, big baby

love you too

 

 

The little green dot next to Beomgyu’s name disappears, and Soobin sighs. It’s currently 3:23am, and Yeonjun’s likely to be asleep. Soobin mulls over Beomgyu’s words: will their oldest really let him in? Another sigh. He climbs out of his bed, turns of the lights and leaves his room.

Soobin seats himself on their sofa and looks out at the night sky. There’s a sense of calmness, peacefulness. The city is quiet, dark. No lights from their many buildings. The stars are out, looking down at the city. There is the occasional vehicle going pass, sometimes a loud motorbike.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been out here for. Minutes? Hours? Maybe even seconds. At night, when the world is knocked out, the concept of time doesn’t exist. Maybe that’s why he’s the happiest at night. Everyone is asleep, no one to bother him. There’s no life, there’s nothing to worry about.

Soobin doesn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him. Doesn’t hear the fridge open, doesn’t hear anything. To say he was alarmed when someone plops next to him on the sofa would be an understatement.

“Hey.” Yeonjun chuckles when he sees Soobin jump. “Why are you awake? It’s-” he glanced at the clock. “4.”

Soobin blinks owlishly at the elder. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Then, uh,” the other gulps, setting his cup of water down the coffee table. “Let’s talk,” he suggests. “Which part of your body is the last to stop working when you die?”

Soobin ponders upon the question for a while. “Your brain?”

Yeonjun cracks a grin. “Nice try. It’s your eyes.”

“Why?”

“They dilate!” Yeonjun throws his head back, eyes crinkling as he giggles. Soobin scoffs but is unable to hide the smile on his face, ignoring the way his heart lurches at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are the chapters getting sad because i have a (bad) plot thing planned for the next chapter  
> please leave comments :pleading eyes:


	9. WORRMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am: back (cowboy emoji)

**talk time!**

 

**beomgyu**

RISE AND SHINE

taehyun come home with food kai broke our only pan

 

**taehyun**

get another one?? 

how do you break a pan

 

**beomgyu**

OH LOL

 

**yeonjun**

beomgyu, No.

 

**kai kamal huening**

so funny story

i woke up, went to the kitchen because i was hungry

 

**taehyun**

did you brush your teeth

 

**kai kamal huening**

no

 

**taehyun**

that's disgusting

 

**yeonjun** changed  **kai kamal huening** 's name to  **dirty boy**

 

**dirty boy**

mf

that's not the point >:(((

ANUWAYS

i see * and * on the sofa

 

**soobin**

who's * and *

 

**yeonjun**

that's us, you fool

huening shut up

 

**dirty boy**

no

 

**yeonjun**

( :

 

**dirty boy**

*bass boosted*

no

 

**yeonjun** removed  **dirty boy**

 

**yeonjun**

spring cleaning! 

 

**beomgyu**

FJALDJDJKSKA

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**huening** ,  **kang** ,  **choi**

 

**huening**

that mf

 

**choi**

spill the tea here

 

**huening**

where was i

 

**kang**

they were on the sofa

 

**choi**

TAE WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK

can you buy some bananas

 

**huening**

STOP INTERRUPTING ME

 

**kang**

sure

and no

 

**huening**

mf

N E WAYS

sofa

they fell asleep on the sofa

uwuwuwuwu

yeonbin sails

yeonbin nation stay winning

 

**kang**

what's a yeonbin

 

**huening**

their ship name! 

 

**choi**

noo that's cute :((

 

**huening**

i beat to pots and pans to wake them up but uh

the pan just.

fell off the handle. 

 

**kang**

...how

you know what, don't answer me

i'm downstairs

did you take a picture

 

**huening**

UH

 

**choi**

you FOOL

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**cat**

hyung

you left already? 

 

**rabbit**

yeah, something came up

sorry baby :(

i know you really wanted to go to the cafe today

 

**cat**

it's okay, hyung

you don't need to apologize <3

 

**rabbit**

i feel bad

i'll take the afternoon off work and uh

we'll go after your lessons end, yeah?

hyung's treat

 

**cat**

if it makes you feel better

i'll get the most expensive cake

 

**rabbit**

anything for you

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**missing taehyun hours: [open]**

 

**beomgyu**

GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGSUSYSHSUSHSUSUSG

GUYS COME ONLIEN GOD DMAKNG

FUCKDUDKCYDOCJFHE

 

**yeonjun**

NO CURSING YOU FUCKHEAD

 

**soobin**

way to set an example, hyung

 

**beomgyu**

FUCK YOU I DO WHAT I WANT

GUSYDJW

QHEERES EVERYTONESODDJ

TAEHYUN COEM ON NI GOT TWAAA

TEA

 

**taehyun**

i'm in class

but spill

 

**beomgyu**

FUCK SO I WENT TO FETCH KAI

AKDHFJLFG

 

**yeonjun**

dude continue

 

**taehyun**

it's been 3 minutes

 

**yeonjun**

he's gone, he's dead

call 999

call the doctor

 

**beomgyu**

JDHLS BITHC

 

**yeonjun**

SPILL

 

**beomgyu**

HAHAHAHSHDHF

 

**yeonjun**

I NEED THE CONTEXT YOU CANT JUST LAUGH LILE WE KNOW THE JOKE WE NEED THE CONTEXT

 

**dirty boy**

DUDE SHUT UP

ITS EMBARRASSING 

 

**beomgyu**

JAJSJDJD

so you know the whole [redacted ] issue

with the Urhg ex

 

**taehyun**

ex

 

**yeonjun**

EX

IT'S  A WIN

 

**dirty boy**

FKFJHS FUCK YALL IM STILL HURT

 

**soobin**

still a win, sorry

 

**dirty boy**

</3

 

**beomgyu**

IM GONNA COTNINUE

so kai confronts her with the evidence and shit

she breaks down and starts crying

FJFKFL

 

**yeonjun**

yo where's my pathetic meme

 

**beomgyu**

SHE LITERALLY KNELT DOWN

in the middle of the fuxkisnv

 

**dirty boy**

i took hsi jslfjfkdoz

BITCHASSKAI TOOK MY PHONE

 

**beomgyu**

AND YOU TOOK MINE

COEM BACKYOU MF

 

**dirty boy**

FUCK YOU

SHE KNELT DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURTYARD AND BEHGED HIM TO TAKE HEE NACK

MF DIDNT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT

BRUHHHHH

 

**yeonjun**

bruuhhhh that's wildt

 

**dirty boy**

AND THEN SHE

HUGGED HIS LEG

T______T

NEARLY PULLED HIS PANTS DOWN

 

**beomgyu**

mf was doing it on purpose IM SURE OF IT

 

**soobin**

were you wearing underwear

 

**beomgyu**

YEAH BUT ITS THE SPONGEBOB ONE

 

**dirty boy**

HSIDGJFLSL FDKDJ

SO THATS THE YELLOW I SAW

 

**beomgyu**

KBIRJX BITCJ

COME BACK

 

**dirty boy**

SPONGEBOB UNDIES

::drools::

 

**yeonjun** changed  **dirty boy** 's name to  **spongeass**

 

**spongeass**

SPONG ASS

 

**beomgyu**

MOTHERFUCKER

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**loving boys club**

 

**bamgyu**

bruhhhhhhh

loving boys club tho

nice gc name

i approve

 

**soobuns**

beomgyu what

you're acting weird

please don't scroll up

 

**bamgyu**

BRUUHHHHHHHHHHH its kai but BRUHHHHHHH

i wont but VRUHHHHHH

 

**soobuns**

kai?? 

are you high? 

drugs are illegal here

i'm not bailing you out

i don't have law friends Please

 

**bamgyu**

[BRUHHHHH.jpg]

WHAT MAKES YOU THINK—

 

**soobuns**

uh

kai right? 

i can explain????

 

**bamgyu**

BRUHHHH H H H H YOU AND TAEHYUN REALLY

FKAKFNFSLDK?  ? ? ?!? ? ¡? ? ! ! ? ! ? !? ? ! !

I AM HOLLERING WHILE I SEARCH FOR BEOMGYU

 

**soobuns**

taehyun says to shut up

 

**bamgyu**

oh damn aight

BUT

we're gonna have a nice chat.

i'm deleting these messages

dont tell beomgyu anything about this

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**missing taehyun hours: [open]**

 

**yeonjun**

YOOO I GOT ANOTHER JOKE

 

**spongeass**

NOT AGAIN

 

**beomgyu**

TELL TELL

 

**taehyun**

don't encourage him what the fuck

 

**soobin**

i do not have time for this

 

**taehyun**

lies.

 

**soobin**

damn okay

got betrayed by taehyun

is this how betrayal feels like

 

**taehyun**

you're doing everything that is procrastinating

 

**soobin**

STOP EXPOSING ME

 

**taehyun**

then don't be a liar

 

**yeonjun**

IM TRYNA TELL A JOKE HERE

 

**spongeass**

NO

 

**yeonjun**

FUCK YOU. I DO WHAT I WANT. 

so here goes

how do you make holy water

 

**soobin**

you boil the hell out of it

next

 

**yeonjun**

YOURE SUPPOSED TO SAY HOW

I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

 

**soobin**

soobin said, quote, "i do not have time for this." unquote.

 

**beomgyu**

why is he talking in third person

 

**soobin**

i'm trying to prove a point

 

**yeonjun**

HOW DOES THAT CORRELATE

 

**spongeass**

i think he missed the point

 

**taehyun**

i have a joke too

 

**soobin**

SPILL

 

**beomgyu**

TELL US

 

**spongeass**

SAY IT

 

**yeonjun**

WHY DONT I HAVE THIS KIND OF SUPPORT

 

**taehyun**

my therapist told me i have a serious problem with vocalizing my emotions

can't say i'm surprised

 

**beomgyu**

DUUUUUDEE…. ..

 

**spongeass**

that's

comedy gold

KFJFKA

 

**yeonjun**

WHY DONT YOU GUYS LAUGH AT MY JOKES TOO

T_______T

 

**taehyun**

soobin hyung died

he choked on his drink

i told him another joke and HE CHOKED ON HIS DRINK

okay nevermind false alarm

he's still alive :/

 

**soobin**

DO YOU WANT ME DEAD

 

**taehyun**

no comment.

 

**yeonjun**

HAHAHHSHAHSHD

 

**soobin**

you guys want to hear that mf joke.

 

**beomgyu**

SPILL

 

**soobin**

a person was accused of burying someone in cement

but there was no concrete evidence

 

**spongeass**

the ugly wheeze beomgyu let out

 

**beomgyu**

SHUT UP YOU LITERALLY COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND LAUGHING

 

**yeonjun**

i am letting taehyun take my title as the joke master

 

**taehyun**

i have an add on to the joke

 

**yeonjun**

SPILL

 

**taehyun**

you can say it was a tough case to crack.

 

**spongeass**

beomgyu joined me on the ground laughing

 

**yeonjun**

  1. m tgod



 

**taehyun**

hyung DITCHED ME

COME BACK?  ? ? ? ? ?

 

**soobin**

APOLOGIZE. 

 

**taehyun**

YOU DROPPED THE DRINK YOURSELF

WHY AM I THE ONE APOLOGIZING

 

**soobin**

I AM EMBARRASSED

 

**beomgyu**

WHY WOULD YOU BE EMBARRASSED

 

**soobin**

IT'S A WHOLE CUP

OF FRESH TEA

IT SLIPPED OUT OF MY HANDS

 

**yeonjun**

YOU HANDS ARE BIG WHY WOULD IT SLIP OUT

 

**soobin**

THEY WERE BUSY 

 

**spongeass**

WITH WHAT. 

 

**soobin**

I AM IGNORING THAT

BUT

I SPILLED THE TEA

LITERALLY

AND I RNAN TO GET TISSUES TO CLEAN

AND I SLIPPED ON IT

IT'S EMBARRASSING

 

**taehyun**

ON SOIL. 

SOIL ABSORBS LIQUIDS. RIGHT

TELL ME YOU KNOW THAT

 

**soobin**

OH M YG OD??? 

 

**spongeass**

WHY ARE WE YELLING

 

**beomgyu**

HYUNG YOU'RE AN ENTIRE FOOL

 

**soobin**

THERE'S A REASON

THERE'S A REASON WHY I AM IN BANKING

IT'S BECAUSE SCIENCE ISN'T MY STRONG POINT

 

**yeonjun**

you can say that they dont have

 

**beomgyu**

HYUNG NO

 

**yeonjun**

CHEMISTRY

 

**taehyun**

HYUNG SLIPPED ON THE WET SPIL BECAUSE OF YOUR JOKE GOD DAMN IT

 

**yeonjun**

SHSKFKSJ I SHOULDNT BE LAUGHING BUT FUCKE

IS HE OKAY

 

**soobin**

IM FINE THIS IS FINE ITS NOT LIKE I NEARLY FELL INTO DOG SHIT OR ANYTHING

 

**taehyun**

he was an inch away from planting into dog shit

 

**soobin**

SOTP EXPOSING ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi how was it please leave comments i have a bad plot idea for next chapter owo


	10. BRUHHHHH.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHHHH

**inTervention**

 

**baby** added  **shortie** and  **tallest**

 

**shortie**

bitch change my name

 

**baby**

fuck you taehyun

 

**shortie**

i'll fuck you right up kai

 

**tallest**

can we Please have a normal conversation

 

**baby**

oh ye right

I WANNA FUCKING TALK

[BRUHHHHH.jpg]

care to fucking explain???????? 

 

**shortie**

why am i here it's literally 1am i want my sleep

 

**baby**

because hyung is finally Free

 

**tallest**

ACTUALLY 

 

**baby**

shush i know you just completed all your work >:(

 

**tallest**

well, shit

 

**shortie**

?? why am i here

 

**baby**

HAVE YOU SEEN THE PHOTO

HYUNG IS KISSING SOMEOBE

THE SOMEONE LOOKS FAMILIAR DONT YOU THINK

AND YOU'RE THE CLOSEST TO HIM

HMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

**tallest**

is this the peer pressure they talk about

 

**baby**

STOP TRYNA CHANGE THE SUBJECT?  ? ? ? ???

 

**shortie**

how does that correlate

 

**baby**

does he not tell you secrets…. ..

or you two might be secretly ******

 

**shortie**

didn't i tell you he had a crush on someone in uni? 

maybe that's them?? 

haha

 

**baby**

SUSPICIOUS

ALSO

weren't you two together just now

did you Not see them, tae

or maybe that was y*u

 

**shortie**

i don't know what you're talking about, kai

 

**baby**

Bro

my Best Bro…

SOOBIN WHERE DID YOU GO

 

**tallest**

i am here

 

**baby**

BRUH WHO DAT

WHY ARE YOU KISSING

 

**tallest** **  
** it’s the angle

haha

 

**baby**

suspicious

IM GONNA ASK AROUND

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**mint choco lives matter**

 

**ningning**

YOOOOOOOO

 

**ggyu**

the gc name ugly

::pukes::

 

**junnie**

mint choco is the bomb stfu hater

 

**ggyu**

you mean *a bomb, right

its DISGUSTING

 

**junnie**

learn to appreciate the good things in life

 

**ningning**

i have gather yall here today to INVESTIGATE

A PICTURE

 

**ggyu**

SHARE

 

**ningning**

[BRUHHHHH.jpg]

AINT THAT SOOBIN

pls agree

 

**junnie**

kinda looks like him

 

**ningning**

RIGHT

WHO DOES THE OTHER GUY LOOK LIKE

 

**ggyu**

looks familiar

like

VERY familiar

idk who tho

 

**junnie**

second that

feels like ive seen him before

 

**ningning**

RIGHT

MF CANT FOOL US

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**inTervention**

 

**baby**

[screenshot.jpg]

SEE

THE REST AGREE

WHO THE FUCKS THAT HYUNG

 

**shortie**

dude stop shouting

 

**baby**

im not

its just CAPS

 

**shortie**

i cant hear your voice

 

**baby**

bithc

 

**shortie**

:P

 

**tallest**

you don’t need to know them jfc

why are you so interested in my love life anyways

 

**shortie**

yeah

if you continue i might just think you have a crush on hyung

 

**baby**

DUED

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**mint choco lives matter**

 

**junnie**

that striped shirt looks hella familiar too

 

**ggyu**

you are right

taehyun has that shirt too i think

 

**junnie**

wait

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**two kids**

 

**old kid**

yo taehyun

what did you wear to school just now

 

**young kid**

hyung??

what’s the matter

i think it was that bnw sweater

the one with stripes and a collar

why?

 

**old kid**

kid..

 

**young kid**

??

stop being so cryptic

 

**old kid**

[BRUHHHHH.jpg]

is that you

with soobin

you know

:)

 

**young kid**

haha what

where did you get that idea from

 

**old kid**

no one owns a shirt so ugly

 

**young kid**

BITCH THAT MY SHIRT ISNT UGLY

YOU GOT THAT FOR ME

T__________T

 

**old kid**

ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT

IM COMING OVER TO YOUR ROOM

  
  
  
  
  
  


**the cat and the rabbit**

 

**cat**

ooOOOH  M Y GOD

ARE YOU DONE WITH THE BAHTROM

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**rabbit**

tae?

are you okay?

 

**cat**

THE FUCK DO I LOOK OKAY

no

YEONJUN HYUNG MAY HAVE CAUGHT ON

 

**rabbit**

IM TAKING A SHIT I ODNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS

 

**cat**

HYUNG THATS TMI

SHIT FASTER OR SOMETHING

HES COMGINE OVER

WHAT DO I DO

 

**rabbit**

LOK THE DOOR OR SOMTHIGN

 

**cat**

THEN WHAT

LEAVE YOU OUT THERE

 

**rabbit**

WAIT I DIDNT THINK THIS THROUG

ITS BEEN A MINUTE WHAT HAPPENED

OH GOD

 

**cat**

hi uh

this is awkward

hyung is on your bed

he has made himself comfortable

Very comfortable

he’s not speaking

please come back soon PLS

i beg u

shit faster or sum

 

**rabbit**

oh god

WAIT IM COMING

 

**cat**

WELL COME FASTER HES STARING AT ME

 

**rabbit**

OH GOD

CHASE HIM OUT????? 

 

**cat**

HES MADE HIMSELF COMFORTABLE

HES UNDER YOUR BLANKETS

 

**rabbit**

GEEZ

IM HIDING IN HERE UNTIL HE SLEEPS

 

**cat**

YOU CANT TREAT ME LIKE THIS??  ?? ??

WE'RE BEST BROS

 

**rabbit**

SAY THAT CURSED PHRASE ONE MORE TIME

I WILL FIGHT

 

**cat**

BEST BROS

 

**rabbit**

FUCK YOU

 

**cat**

WELL I'LL FUCK YOU RIGHT UP TOO

I MAY BE SHORT BUT I HAVE ANGER

 

**rabbit**

YEAH WHATS YOUR POINT

I WILL PICK YOU RIGHT UP AND FLING YOU TO AMERICA

 

**cat**

OH YEA? NOT IF I BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS FIRST

oh my god i can scare him away by threatening his kneecaps

BE RIGHG BACK

 

**rabbit**

FASTER I HATE THIS BATHROOM

 

**rabbit**

tae??

it's been 5 minutes

are you alive??

has he gone

did he murder you oh my god

who do i cuddle now :((

no hands to hold :((((

 

**cat**

hyung oh m ygod

what the uck

hyung you're so cute i might just cry here

he's gone you can come out now :((

LMAO HE BOLTED AT THE MENTION OF ME TAKING HIS LEGS

 

**rabbit**

OH

im coming <3____<3

 

**cat**

i am traumatized by the face

 

**rabbit**

HUSH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**mint choco lives matter**

 

**junnie**

guys

i think soobin and taehyun are d-word

 

**ggyu**

what

 

**ningning**

WHAT

DICKING? 

HOW DID YOU ARRIVE AT THAT CONCLUSION

 

**junnie**

HEUNING NO

TAEHYUN IS UNDERAGE NONONONONONONO

 

**ningning**

IH THANK FUCK

but how

 

**ggyu**

theyre dating??

fr fr? 

 

**junnie**

THATS WHY I SAID I THINK

 

**ningning**

explain your theory

 

**junnie**

right so

that picture

the other person's shirt

or ugly sweater whatever

ITS NOT UGLY

i custom made it for taehyun.

 

**ningning**

oh

OH

HEY WHY DONT YOU CUSTOM MAKE ME ANYTHING >:(((

 

**ggyu**

ning i don't think thats the point here

 

**junnie**

are they really kissing in the pic

it looks like it's the angle

 

**ningning**

i saw it with my eyes

took the pic on a whim

 

**ggyu**

oh

 

**ningning**

hyung :(((

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

beomgyu :((

 

**small scream**

no it's fine

 

**tall scream**

:((

 

**small scream**

should have known

they're always together

 

**tall scream**

in your defense

you didn't know he likes boys too

 

**small scream**

yeah

can we cuddle? 

 

**tall scream**

yes

scoot over >:(

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**cute boys gang gang**

 

**yeonjuni**

soobinah

 

**soobini**

yes, hyung?

 

**yeonjuni**

can we talk when you wake up

oh you're still awake

 

**soobini**

yes

we can talk now if you want? 

 

**yeonjuni**

uhhh

sure

 

**soobini**

do you want to do this face-to-face?

 

**yeonjuni**

oh no this is fine

if i wanted to talk face-to-face i'd just ask you during breakfast

 

**soobini**

oh right sksks

so what do you want to talk about

 

**yeonjuni**

are you dating taehyun? 

 

**soobini**

um.

no

 

**yeonjuni**

i saw the picture

taehyun's shirt

i got it custom made for him

mf wants a shirt so ugly but we couldn't find it at any store so i got it custom made

 

**soobini**

oh

we're just friends, hyung

 

**yeonjuni**

wow you really demoted him from best friend to 'just friends'

are you gonna label yourselves 'just roommates' next time

i'm reporting it to him

 

**soobini**

NO

no

he's asleep

 

**yeonjuni**

tell me the truth

 

**soobini**

it's complicated?

it's like a fwb thing

NOT NSFW.

i don't know how to explain it

 

**yeonjuni**

i see

you guys just kiss and hold hands then? 

remember that time when i asked about your crush

who you said is 'small and cute'

 

**soobini**

i guess you can say that?

we also had an agreement thing

yeah? 

 

**yeonjuni**

is it taehyun? 

 

**soobini**

please don't tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHHHH sims 4 is free until the 28th go get it. + please comment  
> (we need more taebin content PLEASE)


	11. crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 181.5: hypothetically  
> 181.5: how would you react if i tell you i have a crush on someone in our friend group  
> 185: what

**mint choco lives matter**

 

**junnie**

yo

theyre not dating but

soobin has a * on taehyun

 

**ningning**

a what

 

**junnie**

[screenshot.jpg]

 

**ningning**

bruhhh

what they * for

 

**junnie**

no idea

where's beom

 

**ningning**

he's sleeping

i'll investifate

 

**junnie**

kai go sleep

your typos are getting bad

investihate tomorrow okau? 

 

**ningning**

ffine

you shoudl seleep too

goodn]ht hyung

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

hey hyung

it's going to be late morning when you see this but i feel like i have to do an obligatory Formal Apology so here goes

sorry motherfucker for leaving so early i have a exam to go i didn't want to wake your ugly ass up :/

wish me luck, bitch

 

**small scream**

eye. 

heuning.

no luck for you bitch

 

**tall scream**

SIKE the exams over

did you just wake up

 

**small scream**

wait you really had an exam?? 

and yes. 

oh god you should have been studying last night?  ? ? ? ?

 

**tall scream**

no worries hyung i am a prepared student

 

**small scream**

wasn't that what you said the last time you failed an exam

 

**tall scream**

SHUT JSJFLVM

btw how you feeling hyung? 

do you feel better :(

i left some water by your bed

couldn't find the painkillers

i know how you get headaches after crying but i really can't find them sorry :(

 

**small scream**

slightly

can take care of myself d00d

 

**tall scream**

all i am to you is a d00d huh

 

**small scream**

yeah, d00d

 

**small scream**

kai?

where did you go

  
  
  
  
  
  


**best bros**

 

**181.5**

hyung

i have a question

 

**185**

shoot

 

**181.5**

hypothetically

 

**185**

doesn't sound very hypothetical when you say that

 

**181.5**

HYUNG >:(

LISTEN TO MY QUESTION 

 

**185**

yes yes

go on

 

**181.5**

hypothetically

HYPOTHETICALLY

what do you do if you have a crush on someone

 

**185**

i'd keep it to myself

 

**181.5**

damn i thought you'd tell them

coward. 

 

**185**

shut up

 

**181.5**

geeze

hypothetically. what if the someone has a crush on someone else.

 

**185**

hypothetically

i would tell them

get the rejection over and done with

 

**181.5**

oh

what if another person has a crush on that someone else

 

**185**

who is that 'someone else'

 

**181.5**

you're being nosy, hyung

 

**185**

can't help it

i'll still tell them.

 

**181.5**

ohhh

hypothetically

how would you react if i tell you i have a crush on someone in our friend group

 

**185**

WORM?? 

***hypothetically, i would tell you a secret

 

**181.5**

that you have a c-word on taehyun? i know that already

 

**185**

that big mouthed mf.

i'll tell you another secret then

 

**181.5**

i love secrets

 

**185**

unhypothetical this mess

 

**181.5**

bossy

 

**185**

:p

 

**181.5**

fine

i think i like beomgyu

 

**185**

wait what

can we have a tbh session for a minute here?

 

**181.5**

no

 

**185**

i will ignore this

i thought you’d say you have a crush on taehyun

wait does that mean beomgyu has a crush on someone too

 

**181.5**

JESUS ITS NOT A CRUHS

WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON TAEHYUN

 

**185**

and my name is jason

WHO WOULDN’T

 

**181.5**

THATS NOT THE POINT

THE POINT IS I LIKE SOMONE WHO LIKES SOMEONE ELSE

 

**185**

happens very often

 

**181.5**

are you saying taehyun has a crush on someone e.e

 

**185**

i think so

he never explicitly said it but you get that feel sometimes

when did you realize your crush on beomgyu

 

**181.5**

IT'S NOT A CRUSH

just now

he called me d00d and it didn't sit well

when did /you/ realise you like tae

 

**185**

i guess it's always been there

 

**181.5**

weren't you guys neighbors before this roommate thing

 

**185**

yeah, we didn't talk much in the beginning

it wasn't until he joined band in his first year of high school that we started talking

to be honest i don't know when the feelings started to grow

i remember that i couldn't stay mad at him when he tricked me into eating that monstrous chili

then realised i was fucked

 

**181.5**

WEAK

that chili isn't that spicy

 

**185**

WELL AT LEAST I’M ADMITTING THAT IM A WEAK ASS BITCH

 

**181.5**

YOU'RE HANGING AROUND TAE SO MUCH YOU SOUND LIKE HIM

 

**185**

well damn sorry

  
  
  
  
  
  


**missing taehyun hours: [open]**

 

**spongeass**

guys

let's share some SECRETS

 

**soobin**

NO

no* haha auto-correct

 

**spongeass**

sure hyung

sure

 

**soobin**

i have shit against you too mf

 

**yeonjun**

damn what possessed binnie

 

**taehyun**

it's… 1am

 

**beomgyu**

i have an exam tomorrow???

 

**spongeass**

you've been studying all day

let's: DESTRESS

 

**taehyun**

demanding

 

**spongeass**

can't deny B) 

 

**yeonjun**

spill the secrets mates

 

**soobin**

kai has a crush on someone

 

**spongeass**

HYUNG. 

 

**soobin**

:›

 

**yeonjun**

ooohh h h m y god

 

**beomgyu**

WHO

kai

I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HYUNG FIRST

BEFORE ME

BEFORE!  ME! 

this betrayal

 

**spongeass**

mf

i'll tell you sometime later

CHANGE TOPIC

 

**yeonjun**

boooo you're no fun

 

**beomgyu**

yall ever have friendship issues

ones that tore friendships apart

 

**soobin**

yeah

 

**yeonjun**

im too dense to see the issues

 

**beomgyu**

maybe you are the issue

 

**yeonjun**

HEY.

 

**spongeass**

who hasn't

 

**taehyun**

is this honesty hours

 

**beomgyu**

does anyone want to share their stories

 

**spongeass**

right. so. long story short. 

i had two close friends. a guy and a girl. the guy likes her but she apparently liked me. she told him and he shunned me, spread rumors and stuff. the entire school knew about it and no one bothered to tell me until we graduated. 

happened in middle school. petty times uno. 

but it still stings.

worst part is we're in the same class now and i'm still paranoid

 

**yeonjun**

baby :(

 

**spongeass**

it's alright

the class doesn't like him so it's a win

 

**beomgyu**

OH MY GOD

RANT TIME

you know the "what's black and white and red all over" shit

IT'S THE NEWSPAPER 

BECAUSE RED IS PRONOUNCED READ

FUCKSJFLE

 

**yeonjun**

OH SO THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS

 

**spongeass**

wow i hate english

 

**soobin**

aren't you half american or something

 

**taehyun**

so is a penguin in a blender

 

**yeonjun**

what in the ever loving fuck

 

**spongeass**

this is the guy everyone has a crush on

how

 

**beomgyu**

eye

 

**soobin**

heuning. 

 

**taehyun**

what

am i wrong though

 

**yeonjun**

well that bloody penguin is not leaving my mind for a while so there's that, taehyun

thanks

 

**taehyun**

you're welcome

  
  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**small scream**

remind me why i like him again.

 

**tall scream**

that's gonna take a day to list it all down

 

**small scream**

fine

have i ever told you why i /hate/ him

 

**tall scream**

entertain me

  
  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

oooo h m y fucki n g go o oddd

 

**hyuni**

???

  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**small scream**

he's so nice to everyone but me

like why

did i offend him or something

the fuck, man

why do i get this special treatment 

 

**tall scream**

lol i thought you liked special treatment

besides he treats everyone equally

 

**small scream**

yeah but he doesn't kiss me

  
  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

is soobin the only guy you kissed so far

 

**hyuni**

my group organized a kissing booth at school to raise funds last year

 

**hyuka**

you what

 

**hyuni**

yeah

 

**hyuka**

but now it's just hyung right

 

**hyuni**

yep

  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

soobin is the only guy amongst us that he kissed

the three of us arent getting the kisses either

that’s.. not equal treatment to the yeonjun hyung an i too

 

**small scream**

well that's where the problem is

i want a kiss too

  
  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

have you considered kissing other people

 

**hyuni**

i'm always up for kisses

from anyone

 

**hyuka**

nice

 

**hyuni**

what's with the questions lol

 

**hyuka**

i'll explain later 

  
  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

you can ask him for a kiss

 

**small scream**

and get my heart broken when he rejects me? 

no thanks

 

**tall scream**

jfc

 

**small scream**

why are your replies so short >:(

 

**tall scream**

just tired

 

**small scream**

i can see you aggressively texting someone else

 

**tall scream**

that's why i'm tired

 

**small scream**

just tell me if you don't want to talk to me lmao

 

**tall scream**

mkay

goodnight

  
  
  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

is there space for me

 

**hyuni**

huh

 

**hyuka**

wanna cuddle uwu

 

**hyuni**

oh sure

junie hyung is coming over too but we'll fit just fine

 

**hyuka**

what

am i intruding

 

**hyuni**

nope

they were going to see if the 3 of us could fit onto one single sized bed

obviously not, those dumbasses

you coming over gives me a perfect excuse to push the beds together so our baby ((((YOU)))) wont fall off

 

**hyuka**

i'm the baby!! :D

what's with them, seriously

 

**hyuni**

yeah you big baby

no idea

come here >:c

 

**hyuka**

aight

i got your favorite chips

 

**hyuni**

oh god soobin almost kicked junie hyung in the balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments <3___<3  
> also next chapter will be more funny (haha)  
> ot5 ftw


	12. ohh.... no....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin's c-word on [redacted] gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (haha)

**missing taehyun hours: [open]**

 

**yeonjun**

LMAOO GUYS

soobins like, banned from sending messages for a while JKDFKDJF

 

**yeonjun** changed  **soobin** ’s name to  **criminal**

**yeonjun** changed the group name to  **jail**

 

**spongeass**

i don’t even want to know how

 

**taehyun**

oh so that’s why he wasn’t messaging back >:(

 

**criminal** changed  **yeonjun** ’s name to  **fuck you**

**criminal** changed his name to  **sorry :(**

 

**taehyun**

it’s okay

we still up for later right

 

**spongeass**

can i join

 

**taehyun**

no

 

**fuck you**

oh i’m not coming back for dinner

 

**taehyun**

oh take care

 

**spongeass**

PLEASE

 

**beomgyu**

wow

 

**taehyun**

?? hyung what do you think

 

**sorry :(** changed his name to  **sure thing**

**sure thing** changed his name to  **beom wbu**

 

**beomgyu**

lol no thanks

 

**fuck you**

i'm BORED

 

**taehyun**

i got some facts

 

**fuck you**

DROP EM

 

**taehyun**

a human tooth have 32 calories 

 

**spongeass**

man i'm hungry

 

**taehyun**

clench your jaws hard

that's 1152 calories

 

**spongeass**

oh m y god

 

**taehyun**

tarantulas taste like shrimp

 

**fuck you**

and why the fuck do you know that

WHY AM I FUCK YOU

 

**fuck you** changed his name to  **yeonjuwun**

 

**taehyun**

wood lice taste like strong urine

 

**beomgyu**

taehyun what in the world

 

**taehyun**

your balls have taste buds

 

**spongeass**

that's something i have to try

 

**beom wbu** changed his name to  **use hot sauce**

 

**yeonjuwun**

JSHDKS SOOBIN

 

**spongeass**

if you give me ten dollars

 

**use hot sauce** changed his name to  **BET**

 

**yeonjuwun**

oh god no

  
  
  
  
  
  


**gays unite**

 

**jun**

what's up

 

**bam**

nothing

 

**jun**

your attitude. 

explain? 

 

**bam**

what's wrong with it

 

**jun**

you're being curt

 

**bam**

and? 

 

**jun**

you're never like this? 

 

**bam**

ask kai

i'm tired

  
  
  
  
  


**crackheads**

 

**jjune**

yo kai

 

**kaist**

hyung

if it's another joke PLEASE leave

 

**jjune**

no omg

what's up with beomgyu

he told me to ask you

 

**kaist**

no fucking idea

may or may not have angered him last night but wtf

 

**jjune**

what did you tell him

 

**kaist**

apparently my replies were too short for his liking lol

 

**jjune**

damn

there's more to it? 

 

**kaist**

no

 

**jjune**

.

 

**kaist**

all he ever talks about is his crush on taehyun like JESOS whenever we have something to talk about it always ends up with him gushing about taehyun it's unhealthy and im TIRED of this im tired of hearing someone i have a heart boner for talk about someone else like WHY can we please just talk about something without mentioning taehyun once like PLEASE it's all im asking for is it too much he wont even act on his feelings on taehyun im tired of this one sided pining shit at least fucking flirt with him or something you panicked gay AAAAAAAAAA

 

**jjune**

u wot

 

**kaist**

what

 

**jjune**

a boner

YOU HAVE A BONER

 

**kaist**

I SAID A HEART BONER

 

**jjune**

oh didn't read that lol

YOU HAVE A BONER FOR BEOMGYU

 

**kaist**

A HEART BONER JFC

 

**jjune**

YOOOO TAEHYUN HAS TO HEAR ABOUT THIS

 

**kaist**

NO HES GONNA CLOWN ME

 

**jjune**

AS USUAL NO DIFFERENCE

 

**kaist**

HEY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuni**

so… 

 

**hyuka**

what did hyung tell you :D

 

**hyuni**

:D

 

**hyuka**

T_______T

don't clown me PLEASE

 

**hyuni**

how's liking a guy named beomgyu :DD

 

**hyuka**

terrible

 

**hyuni**

:o

 

**hyuka**

he keeps talking about the person he likes

it sucks

 

**hyuni**

i can sense your pout

let's go for bingsu

 

**hyuka**

your treat? 

 

**hyuni**

nope

soobin's treat >:D

 

**hyuka**

KSKDJF

don't take advantage of hyung T_____T

 

**hyuni**

well we had a bet and i won

winner gets free food for a week

 

**hyuka**

wow

let's take advantage of that

 

**hyuni**

don't take advantage of hyung, he said

 

 

 

 

 

 

**loving boys club**

 

**bamgyu**

hyung your post

there's three of you

why's there only two spoons?

 

**soobuns**

kai's a furry he doesn't use a spoon

 

**bamgyu**

a WHAT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**jail**

 

**BET** changed his name to  **soobean**

**soobean** changed  **spongeass** 's name to  **loser**

**soobean** changed  **taehyun** 's name to  **luwuser**

 

**loser**

LUWUSER KSHKSLFG

 

**luwuser**

wow i hate this name

 

**beomgyu**

i want to know the reason

 

**soobean**

RIGHT SO

we were out, near a hospital 

this stranger comes up to us and started talking about organ donation

he finishes with asking us if we would like to be donors

kai rejects and taehyun agrees

i asked kai why while taehyun signs the form n shit

THAT DUMBASS SAID

 

**loser**

nooOooooo

 

**soobean**

HE DOESNT WANT THE GOVERNMENT KNOCKING ON OUR DOOR ASKING FOR HIS ORGANS WHEN HE STILL NEEDED THEM

 

**yeonjuwun**

EYE. 

 

**soobean**

WHEN TAE CAME BACK HE TOLD HIM THAT

TAE JUST STOOD THERE SHOCKED 

 

**yeonjuwun**

NOOO HE BELIEVED HIM

 

**luwuser**

SGUT UP HYUNG YOU BELIEVED HIM TOO

 

**beomgyu**

yall share one braincell

 

**loser**

we all share one brain cell

and it belongs to the sofa

 

**yeonjuwun**

we all sit on the sofa… 

why didn't osmosis happen

 

**beomgyu**

huh what's osmosis

 

**luwuser**

^ that's why

  
  
  
  
  


**loving boys club**

 

**bamgyu** changed the group name to  **loving taehyun club**

 

**soobun**

what

 

**bamgyu**

:)

  
  
  
  


**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**rabbit**

OH M YGOD

TAE TAE TAE TAE TAE

SOSOSOSOSOS

 

**cat**

can i PLEASE

shit in peace

 

**rabbit**

disgusting

 

**cat**

im kidding

just brushing my teeth

whats up

 

**rabbit**

so

beomgyu has a crush on you

i think

 

**cat**

woah what

 

**rabbit**

he changed our gc name to loving taehyun club

 

**cat**

could be some next level taehyun self care support buddies thing

 

**rabbit**

bro.. ur mind..

 

**cat**

hey you know putting your crush in the bro-zone isn't gonna get you out of the friend-zone, right

 

**rabbit**

what crush

 

**cat**

we're just friends, apparently

insert sad violin music. 

 

**rabbit**

WHAT

 

**cat**

are you gonna demote me to 'just roommates' :(

 

**rabbit**

  1. HAT



 

**cat**

i'm done brushing my teeth :p

 

**rabbit**

O OO H  M YHOD? ? ? ?

IM SLEEPING WITH HYUNG TONIGHT BEEYE

 

**cat**

let's talk about this tomorrow

 

**rabbit**

YES YES

GOODNIGHT TAEHYUN

 

**cat**

nights, baby

 

**rabbit**

KDJFK HHSK

SJ JCOW

SNFU ISKA

SJDUAAAA

SORRY MY FINGER SLIPPED

 

**cat**

aight

 

**rabbit**

H T U N NN N U. N N NN. G GG

HE FSIKCJ CALLED ME BAB Y K UDKALF

IM IN SHANBLES

 

**cat**

uh

 

**rabbit**

NNONONONONOONON

UNSENDE UNSEDUNS UNSENDHNUDES

 

**cat**

send nudes? 

 

**rabbit**

NO ONONONONONOO

GOOD BEY

  
  
  
  


**two kids**

 

**old kid**

tae??

why is binnie here

screaming

wilting

 

**young kid**

::cowboy emoji::

 

**old kid**

wHY IS HE YELLING AT ME

ABOUT HOW I WASNT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

WHAT

HUH

HE JUST KICKED ME OUT OF MY ROOM ? ? / ?  // ?//

KANG TAEHYUN WHAT DID YOU DO

 

**young kid**

a birdie told me that he has a * on me

 

**old kid**

oh

OH

I TOLD YOU NO SHIT

RIGHT

RIGHT

 

**young kid**

yeah

it was beomgyu hyung

 

**old kid**

TELL HIM THAT

JEOSS

i want my bed back

PLS

  
  
  
  


**best Bros**

  
  


**185**

KAI I  I

HEUNING HEUNING HEUNING

 

**181.5**

what on EARTH

 

**185**

TAEHYUN FOUND OUT ABOUT MY *

T_____________T

 

**181.5**

WHAT

I THOUGHT THERE WAS AN AGREEMENT ON NOT TO

WAIT HERE

 

**185**

WHAT OD  I DOOO

  
  
  
  


**big screm**

 

**tall scream**

aloha mi amigo my friend

 

**small scream**

i thought we’re having a cold war

 

**tall scream**

this isn’t the time DAMN IT

 

**small scream**

“aloha mi amigo my friend”

bruuh

 

**tall scream**

… is it wrong

 

**small scream**

you said ‘my friend’ twice

 

**tall scream**

I GET IT IM A FOOL

 

**small scream**

FOOL

 

**tall scream**

I SWEAR TO MF

 

**small scream**

FOOL.

 

**tall scream**

FINE

ALOHA MI AMOR

HAPPY.

 

**small scream**

what.

 

**tall scream**

is it wrong again

 

**small scream**

uh no

just odd

what’s up

 

**tall scream**

AH YEAHHH 

did you perhaps

say something to taehyun

something about s-word having a c-word on him

 

**small scream**

why are you censoring those words

 

**tall scream**

the fbi might be watching

 

**small scream**

i.

i’m not going to question anything

 

**tall scream**

yeah anyways

my question!

 

**small scream**

maybe i did

 

**tall scream**

huh

don’t you have a c-word on [redacted] too

 

**small scream**

why are you still censoring EYE.

 

**tall scream**

I.

ANSWER ME

 

**small scream**

i mean. i know i’m not going to confess anytime soon.

and we know hyung is a great guy, makes a good boyfriend

plus taehyun looks really happy with him

his happiness >>>>>>>

 

**tall scream**

damn that hurt

doesnt that hurt

 

**small scream**

it does

but he’s happy

i rather see them together rather than with some stranger >_>

 

**tall scream**

true

did you ask him for a kiss

 

**small scream**

no..

 

**tall scream**

.

u the fool

his kisses >>>

 

**small scream**

WHAT

HE KISSED YOU

HEY

>:(

how did that happen

 

**tall scream**

HE JUST KISSED ME OKAY

okay maybe there were questions asked but okay

 

**small scream**

what did you ask…

 

**tall scream**

are you up for kisses

 

**small scream**

what no

 

**tall scream**

FOOL I ASKED HIM THAT

YOUR REACTION IS WHY YOU’D NEVER GET ANY KISSES

 

**small scream**

EYE

STOP CLOWNING ME

  
  
  
  


**same aged friends**

 

**hyuka**

hi shortass

 

**hyuni**

you know, taking your knees sound really great right now

 

**hyuka**

gasp

a heuning in a wheelchair can’t give you

nose boops ://

: // / ///

 

**hyuni**

oh… no….

whatever shall i do….

 

**hyuka**

you dont hear it from me but…

maybe…

just maybe….

dont take my knees….

 

**hyuni**

hear me out…

i’m still going to do it….

 

**hyuka**

no kisses…. forever…

i see how you want to live…

 

**hyuni**

i can always…. ask around…

 

**hyuka**

no hand holding….

looks at these wonderful… heunning hands…

taetae won’t get to hold them anymore….

 

**hyuni**

oh… no…

it’s like…. soobin doesn’t exist….

 

**hyuka**

oh yeah soobin

please calm him down

 

**hyuni**

okay

can we still hold hands…

even when you don’t have your knees anymore

 

**hyuka**

dummy you dont have to ask >:(

my hands are always up for grabs

  
  
  
  
  


**the rabbit and the cat**

 

**cat**

hey, love?

 

**rabbit**

i am going to leave you on read

 

**cat**

suree

 

**rabbit**

watch me

 

**cat**

uh huh

so.

maybe let jun hyung back into his room? he wants to sleep too

and stop whining, i can hear you

we are definitely talking tomorrow, so goodnight

 

**rabbit**

uh

okay

goodnig ht

 

**cat**

nights, baby

 

**rabbit**

N O OO O O HE CALLED ME BABY

WAIT NO NO NO N ON

WRONG CHAT

 

**cat**

aw

  
  
  
  
  


**cute boys gang gang**

 

**soobini**

NOOOOOO

[screenshot.jpg]

IM FOOL

 

**yeonjuni**

yes fool

can i PLEASE enter my room

 

**soobini**

IM SO DUM B B B B 

T_________________T

HES GONNA CLOWN MY ASS TOMORWO I CAN FFEEL IT

 

**yeonjuni**

for th love of god

LET ME IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should make a stan twt right. i only have my local account. (clown emoji)  
> leave comments ilysm


	13. big oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing much happens. just more knee threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing much in this chapter just me and my word dump n e ways i surprisingly like px101

**sims 4**

 

**jaellymin**

are we really sims 4 if there's five of us

 

**heeHEEjin**

if it took 5 years to move from sims 3 to sims 4

five years.

 

**faery chaewon**

let's be friends for five more years <3

 

**feelix**

or we remove someone ( • ̀ω•́  )

 

**faery chaewon**

i nominate felix

 

**feelix**

HEY

 

**jaellymin**

felix gets 2 nominations

 

**feelix**

I VOTE JAEMIN

 

**jaellymin**

HEY

 

**heeHEEjin**

jaemin gets 2 points

felix gets 3

 

**jaellymin**

WELL I NOMINATE HEEJIN

 

**giant bin**

GUYSHSUSYSHSUFYYSJ?  ? ? ? ? ? ?? ?

 

**heeHEEjin**

i vote felix and jaemin on behalf of chaewon <3

 

**jaellymin**

MF

 

**giant bin**

GUSY??  ? ? 

 

**feelix**

he LIVES

 

**faery chaewon**

soobin

felix or jaemin

 

**giant bin**

uh

felix

 

**feelix**

HEY??? 

 

**heeHEEjin**

eradication <3

 

**giant bin**

GUYSHK

 

**feelix**

lynch me harder ::drools::

 

**jaellymin**

*haha* *what the fuck*

 

**faery chaewon**

yes bin

i'll give you attention since SOME PEOPLE wont do it

 

**heeHEEjin**

hey i give him attention too??? 

 

**feelix**

I GIVE HIM ALL MY LOVE WHAT

 

**jaellymin**

no comment 

 

**giant bin**

jaemin please give me some love </3

okay theoretically

what do you do

when your crush knows about your crush on them

 

**feelix**

theoretically huh

 

**heeHEEjin**

THEORETICALLY

 

**jaellymin**

he has a CRUSH

on who omg

 

**feelix**

is it that senior that you always talk to

uHhh

junyeon

 

**heeHEEjin**

JUNYEOn JSLFJSL

 

**feelix**

AM I WRONG

 

**jaellymin**

ITS THE OTHER WAY ROUND JALGJSKFJG

 

**feelix**

noeynuj?? 

that's a weird name

 

**heeHEEjin**

nOoooo

 

**faery chaewon**

can we focus on the problem here Please

soobin,

theoretically

 

**jaellymin**

sounds fake but okay

 

**faery chaewon**

THEORETICALLY

i would cease to exist

 

**feelix**

whos the CRUSH

 

**giant bin**

wow, helpful

 

**heeHEEjin**

yo chaewon he just called you useless

 

**faery chaewon**

funny, coming from a bin

 

**giant bin**

HEY

FURRY. 

 

**faery chaewon**

wuh

 

**heeHEEjin**

FURRY JSJFSK

 

**giant bin**

yall useless T______T

 

**feelix**

tbh i would cry

 

**jaellymin**

i'd wilt or sumthing

do uk if your crush likes you back

 

**giant bin**

I SAID THEORETICALLY

 

**jaellymin**

right

do you know if your very theoretical crush likes you back

 

**giant bin**

no

THEORETICALLY, no

theoretically 

what if you put your crush in the friendzone

 

**feelix**

did i read that right

 

**heeheejin**

PFTT

YALL HE PUT HIS CRUSH IN THE FRIENDZONE

 

**faery chaewon**

lol jaemin just sighed so loudly the staff here asked if he was alright

 

**giant bin**

THEORETICALLY

 

**feelix**

this what a gay panic looks like

 

**giant bin**

i am NOT GAY PANICKING 

 

**heeHEEjin**

and we believe you

 

**giant bin**

Σ(っ°Д °; )っ

 

**jaellymin**

buddy you're on your own for this one

 

**giant bin**

PLS NO

HE WANTS TO TALK TO ME IN LIKE

5 HOURS

 

**feelix**

suddenly it's not theoretical huh

 

**heeHEEjin**

HUH

 

**feelix**

WHO IS IT

 

**giant bin**

MY ROOMMATE 

 

**faery chaewon**

you have 4 roommates

 

**giant bin**

the one i sleep with

 

**jaellymin**

sleep as in

 

**giant bin**

THE ONE I LITERALLY ROOM WITH

 

**jaellymin**

oh THANK fuck

 

**feelix**

dude get your mind out of the gutter

 

**faery chaewon**

((who does he room with again)) 

 

**heeHEEjin**

((the one he's known since high school)) 

 

**jaellymin**

((weren't they neighbors before friends)) 

 

**feelix**

((isn't this the oh my god they were roommates trope in shows)) 

 

**jaellymin**

((ur mind omg)) 

 

**giant bin**

((i can see this you know)) 

it's 2am please sleep

 

**faery chaewon**

((yall hear sumn)) 

what are you gonna do

leave your room to hunt us down

and have the possibility of meeting your crush

 

**giant bin**

((mf)) 

point taken

 

**feelix**

wait his literal roommate-

doesnt junyeo

HUH

  
  
  
  


Soobin is trying his best, really. Taehyun was asleep in his bed, cuddling close to a bolster. The last thing Soobin wants to do is wake the younger boy up with his clumsy limbs and confront him. There's a reason to why he's awake earlier than he should be on a Tuesday. His classes start after lunch, but here he is, preparing to leave at… 5am.

The soft hum of the air conditioning barely covers the shuffling of his donut slides against the porcelain flooring. He quietly (no, not really) sorts through the pile of paper on his desk, picking out his lecture notes for the day and shoves them into his backpack. He unplugs the laptop adapter very,  _ very _ , slowly from the main socket, trying not to wake Taehyun up. He hisses when the adapter very happily unplugs with a loud click. Behind him, Taehyun turns in his bed.

Hurriedly, Soobin finishes packing his bag and changes into something more presentable. His heart beats loudly in his chest, nervous at the thought of confronting Taehyun. He wants them to have a talk, but he isn't ready for rejection. He has seen the way he looks at their youngest, seen how he holds him differently. And honestly, Soobin wishes it was him instead.

His hand is clutched around the door knob, and he hesitates. It would be the first time he would be leaving without bidding Taehyun goodbye. Would the boy be mad at him?

"Binnie?" Taehyun's raspy voice calls out. Shit, he's up. Soobin looks over and there he is, hair lying freely, exposing his forehead. "Where are you going?" A soft pout on his lips as he slowly pushing himself up.

Soobin rushes over onto the bed and gently pushes the younger boy back down. Taehyun whines, put the elder holds him down with ease. "School," Soobin replies.

It's quiet, their soft breaths being the only audible sound. The moonlight reflects in Taehyun's eyes. Soobin's heart beats loudly in his chest, thumps ringing in his ears.

"Oh," Taehyun breathes. He's in a daze. "You better get going then," he says and pulls his blanket closer. Soobin hums in agreement and slides off the bed when Taehyun asks, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Soobin halts, eyes widening.  _ What _ . 

A pair of arms slide around his waist.  _ Whatwhatwhat _ . 

"Soobin?" Taehyun's voice comes out, barely a whisper. He's standing behind Soobin now, arms around the elder in a loose hug. He tries again. 

"Baby?"

Soobin bolts.

  
  
  
  
  


**cute boys gang gang**

 

**soobini**

HYUNNGGGGGG

HYUNGHII

 

**yeonjuni**

it's FIVE

in the MORNING

you're not in danger, are you

 

**soobini**

TAEHYUN CALLED ME BABYVKSJDU

 

**yeonjuni**

i'm going back to sleep

 

**soobini**

HYNG PLS

  
  
  
  


**7 wonders**

 

**mark**

hi i hate myself

sleep

i crave sleep

 

**yuqi**

maybe you should have thought about that when you drank 4 cans of red bull last night

 

**chan**

he what

 

**yeonjun**

it's FIVE

 

**mark**

omg yeonjun

hiii i i i

 

**yeonjun**

drink 4 glasses of soju

maybe that will reverse the effects

 

**chan**

we have a test this morning

 

**yohan**

we have a WHAT

 

**yeonjun**

yet he still drank 4 cans of red bull

it's just soju dw

 

**yohan**

WHAT IS THE TEST ABOUT

 

**yeonjun**

no idea

 

**sihyeon**

tsk you should listen in class more often 

 

**hangyul**

he's the top student without even trying ew

 

**yeonjun**

i'm just a nerd okay >:(

 

**yuqi**

yeah, mister snore in class

 

**yeonjun**

it was ONE TIME

 

**yohan**

no one is replying me T_____T

 

**chan**

testicles

 

**mark**

what

DID I STUDY THE WRONG CHAPTER

 

**yeonjun**

it's a chemistry class.

 

**chan**

we have a chemistry class? 

 

**yuqi**

macromolecules… 

it's about macromolecules

it's not graded

 

**yohan**

i panicked

over nothing

.

 

**sihyeon**

speaking of panic

LOL

 

**yohan**

shut up

 

**chan**

KSKDJKS PANICKED GAY

 

**yohan**

I WAS JUST SHOCKED

 

**yeonjun**

can someone meet me for breakfast

i'm wide awake now :(

 

**yohan**

me ME

 

**yeonjun**

i'll lend u notes ily <3

i'll pick your disaster gay ass up in 20

 

**yohan**

thank you :c

I WA S JUST SHOCKED

 

**mark**

whatever you say, yohan

not like you can look him in the eye for more than 3 seconds after that

oh wait

 

**yohan**

P L LEAS E

  
  
  
  


**gays unite**

 

**bam**

hyung why did you leave so early u n u

 

**jun**

breakfat

brekfast

brakefast

brwakfast

 

**bam**

are yoy done

 

**jun**

breakfast

yes

 

**bam**

YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME

 

**jun**

yes n what are gonna do about it

 

**bam**

you're leaving me and kai here to STARVE

YOUR FAVORITES? 

 

**jun**

who said that the both of you are my favorites

 

**bam**

i am.. offended

who are your favorites i am gonna FIGHT

 

**jun**

might not want to fight them because they're a packaged deal but soobin n taehyun :(

oh and also yohan but he knows taekwondo :)

 

**bam**

i know who to fight

SOOBIN

all i have to do is make a pact with taehyun to take your knees

 

**jun**

wait NO

  
  
  
  


**big bois**

 

**precious beongyu**

taehyun <3

 

**lovable taehyun**

beomgyu <333

 

**precious beomgyu**

if i help you take yeonjun's knees can i fight soobin <3

 

**lovable taehyun**

weird request but okay <3

  
  
  
  


**gays unite**

 

**bam**

[screenshot.jpg]

oh look at this

guess you have to keep your knees now

 

**jun**

i CANT BELIEVE

  
  
  


**twos kids**

 

**old kid**

betrayer  .

 

**young kid**

knees <3

  
  
  


**jail**

 

**yeonjuwun**

sup LOSERS

 

**beomgyu**

not me then goodbye

 

**yeonjuwun**

shut up knee stealer

 

**loser**

ive been summoned

 

**luwuser**

huh

 

**yeonjuwun**

WE HAVE THE OG

YOU'RE UNDER ARREST

 

**luwuser**

who

me? 

 

**yeonjuwun**

YES

your name is ugly

ew

 

**luwuser**

your name has an uwu too you have zero rights

 

**yeonjuwun**

point taken. 

 

**loser**

i am STARVING

can't believe the two of you left us 3 to starve

 

**luwuser**

2*

i'm meeting my friends for lunch

 

**loser**

IS IT THE CUTE ONE

I WANT TO MEET HIM TOO

PLSPLS

 

**luwuser**

you're gonna scare him off

 

**beomgyu**

i wanna meet too :(

 

**yeonjuwun**

ME TOO

 

**beomgyu**

GO BACK TO YOUR BREAKFAST DATE >:(

 

**loser**

a DATE? 

 

**yeonjuwun**

it's not a DATE 

 

**beomgyu**

lies

all lies

tsk who taught you to lie

 

**yeonjuwun**

i learn from the best

exhibit a: choi beomgyu

 

**loser**

OOF

 

**beomgyu**

low blow choi

LOW BLOW

 

**loser**

he just finished the rest of his cereal mumbling about knees

 

**yeonjuwun**

what u gon do COME FOR THEM

can you reach

 

**beomgyu**

i have the power of taehyun on my side so shut up and eat your potato salad while you still can

 

**yeonjuwun**

this is an ATTACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my oomfs from twt sees this... hi

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> pls leave constructive criticism  
> also is there any scenes you guys want  
> and i dont really know their characters (since they just debuted n stuff) well so i apologize for any errors  
> uwu.


End file.
